Shigure Did What!
by Night Companion
Summary: The curse is breaking and Shigure has come up with a scheme to keep Tohru in the family. Wanting Yuki and Kyo to get a clue, he tells Tohru she should have fun and date "normal' guys like the normal girl she is. Yuki and Kyo are thrown for a loop. No yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Just Another Day

**This is my first "Fruits Basket" story. It is based on the manga, but I borrowed the characters' features from the anime. I know people hate OOCs, but for this story, I HAD to introduce a different male character in order to get the ball rolling. I hope you like him. He's a nice guy and I decided to introduce him right away. You know, kinda like ripping the bandaid off fast so it doesn't hurt so much. Don't worry. He only stays around for the first couple of chapters. Like I said, I just needed him to shake things up a bit. This chapter is fairly short and I promise the next will be longer. I'll try to post it soon. Please R & R. I'd really appreciate it since this is my first story about this manga. Thanks!**

**Just Another Day**

Just another day, or at least that's what Bryan kept chanting to himself, but it was rough.

Coming out of P.E., he wiped his forehead with a towel before heading toward the locker room. Suddenly, with a whoosh, the towel was swiped out of his hand by a girl running past him.

_Huh?_ Bryan thought, shocked by the rapidity of the action. Tracing the girl with his eyes, Bryan saw her dash into a group of other girls, squealing and giggling.

"Look! Look at what I got!" screamed the strange girl, who had his sweaty towel clutched to her chest like it was gold or something.

"Wow! I can't believe you got it!" another freaky girl said.

"Yes," the weird one said dreamily,"I now have something Bryan-kun not only touched but put his essence on!" (at least Bryan was pretty sure that's what she said) before burying her face in it with a look of ecstasy on her face.

"And it smells just like him. Yummy!"

_Gross!_ Bryan thought, revolted.

The gaggle of girls let out more squeals of admiration and some sounds of jealousy. Shaking his head, dumbfounded, Bryan headed back to the look room to shower and change.

_These Japanese girls sure are... different,_ Bryan thought with a shudder.

Walking to class, Bryan stayed silent as he walked the crowded halls, trying to avoid the horde of scary looking girls following him.

"Hump!" he heard one of them say maliciously, "There's that Honda girl with the Sohmas AGAIN. She has some nerve hogging those gorgeous guys all to herself. She really is a witch."

Curious, expecting some sex goddess, he looked up to see a pretty brown haired girl, with an innocently happy expression alighting her features, surrounded by four guys of different heights and ages. They were all good looking, Bryan supposed, and despite their diversity, did have a certain resemblance to each other.

Surprised, Bryan stopped for a moment to take in the scene.

The girl, (_she must be the Honda girl the pyscho girls had been referring to_) was no stunning beauty; she just seemed to be, (_how should he put it?_) PART of the group of guys around her. They all looked like they were enjoying her company - immensely. There were different kinds of looks of adoration coming from the guys, but she seemed oblivious.

Come to think of it, Bryan had rarely seen a girl so open with her feelings without being all flirty. Sizing her up, Bryan admitted she was slender and well put together with nice curves, but she wasn't built like a brick house. She was, (Bryan searched for the right description) lovely, was the best term he could think of.

_Huh,_ he thought, _Interesting._ Even a newbie like him had heard of the Sohmas. They were legends around campus.

The entire female population seemed to be totally infatuated with them - especially the student council president, Yuki Sohma. The poor guy actually had a girl fan-club dedicated to him, for Christ's sake. Looking over his shoulder at the glittering eyes and quivering bodies of the groupies behind him, Bryan had to feel sorry for the guy.

"Well, gotta go! See you later. There's Uochan and Hachan!" Bryan's attention was brought back to the Honda girl, who was waving so enthusiastically at two other girls walking up to them she almost conked the guy with orange hair on the head.

Hiding a smile, Bryan watched the approaching girls, who also looked very happy to see their friend. One was a tall, striking blue-eyed blonde and the other was just as great looking but had dark black hair and deep purple eyes.

Continuing on his way, Bryan thought he knew why the Sohmas liked this Honda girl. It was pretty evident she didn't see them as boy-toys like all the other girls in this crazy school did.

...

During lunch on his third day of school, Bryan was looking at the strange food on his tray trying to decide not only what was edible but also where to eat when he was tackled from behind. Thrown, Bryan realized he had once again been waylaid by not just one, but three girls. Before he knew it, his lunch was in their clutches.

While he was regaining his balance, they were gone with their inane screaming ringing in his ears, along with his food. Looking at his empty hands, frustration and anger swelled.

Bryan swallowed, hard, thinking philosophically he didn't know what to eat anyway.

"Yeh, uh, mum, so sorry, but are you all right?" came a sincere sweet voice. Looking up, dazed, Bryan found himself staring right into a pair of big sympathetic turquoise-blue eyes.

"Yeah," he sighed, "It's not like I knew what to eat anyway." She giggled, but not obnoxiously.

"You are American? Right?" she asked.

Blinking, Bryan wondered if he should answer or not. Although she seemed friendly, he was afraid she would turn into a crazed fiend at any moment.

Tohru had seen what had happened, and at his almost fearful look, her heart went out to him.

Crossing and clasping her hands at her waist, she gave him a low bow, "Please excuse my intrusion and my manners. I am Tohru Honda."

Taken aback, Bryan heard himself say, "No, no problem. I'm Bryan, Bryan Jefferies. Nice to meet you, uh, Honda-san?" He stumbled on the Japanese suffix. Although Bryan was good at languages, the proper ways of addressing someone still confused him.

She gave him a blinding smile. "It's nice to meet you, Jefferies-san," she replied.

The way she said his name sounded too strange for him. If Bryan was right, Tohru had just called him Mr. Jefferies and that seemed wrong or weird or something.

"No, no, it's okay. You can call me Bryan. Just Bryan. I, uh, get all messed up with all the different ways of addressing people, you know? So just call me by my first name, okay? 'Cause we are the same age, right?" Bryan floundered and forcibly brought his babbling to a halt.

"Okay!" Tohru agreed, "But that means you must call me Tohru, if it makes you more comfortable." He couldn't see anything fake about her and found himself relaxing for what seemed like the first time in days.

"Okay, Tohru," he replied, trying it out.

She smiled, pleased, "Then, Bryan (_he thought she sounded cute when she struggled to pronounce his name properly_) Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends? I packed a lunch, but Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are both busy so I have plenty." Startled, Bryan wondered why she had made so much food.

Tohru must have taken his pause as a yes because she waved him forward to follow her. She headed for a secluded spot under a nice shade tree. Nonplussed, Bryan followed - speeding up when he saw girls gathering for another attack out of the corner of his eye.

Besides, Bryan had noticed the previous day how the other girls seemed to give Tohru's group a wide berth and he was sick and tired of being hounded. His longer legs caught up with her.

Curious, Bryan couldn't help but ask, "Ur, this may sound strange, but why do all the other girls leave you and your friends alone? I mean, considering they're so crazy about the Sohmas."

Tohru looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes and smiled, "They are all terrified of Hachan and Uochan."

Before Bryan could process this information, she grabbed his upper sleeve, "Look!" Tohru said excitedly, "There they are now. I just know you'll really like them. They are the greatest friends in the world!" Following her waving hand clutching a large lunch box, Bryan made out the two attractive girls he had seen earlier - calmly spreading out a large cloth on the grass.

"Really?" Bryan asked as the two girls straightened when they came up. Tohru quickly explained the situation to them.

The blond, Uo, gave him a hardy whack of sympathy on his back with a "Yo," and the other, Hana, gave him a grave, knowing look, that could have been spooky, but for some reason, wasn't.

It turned out to be a very pleasant, surprisingly delicious lunch. Bryan had to admit Tohru could really cook and was touched by her anxiousness to serve him something that would agree with his palette.

He found her two friends fascinating.

Coming from the States, Bryan was fairly blase about gangs and interested to know they had them in Japan. He questioned Uo, (the girls had agreed to dropping the honorifics) about them.

Hana, Bryan found just as interesting, and always willing to learn about new topics, found himself in an engrossing conversation about physic abilities.

But all good things come to an end and, to his disappointment, so did lunch.

Bryan's obvious reluctance to leave the safety they, especially Hana, provided, was noticed by the girls who laughed kindly at him. He cheered up when they invited him to lunch with them the next day and Tohru very nicely offered to try her hand at American food.

Bryan hardily appreciated they had his back amidst the glaring hordes of crazed female phychos, as Bryan referred to them - making Uo laugh while the three escorted him to his next class.

Unfortunately, when they left him to face another class, alone, Bryan felt claustrophobic. Concentrating on not making any eye contact with anyone, and holding on to the warm welcome he had just come from, Bryan managed to make it through.

...

"What a nice, intelligent, young man. Such pleasant waves," Hana commented as they walked together to their next class.

"Yeah, and a real looker. You don't see too many blond, green-eyed, tall, built guys around here, that's for sure," Uo responded, "Don't you think Tohru?"

Lost in her own thoughts, it took awhile for Tohru to catch up. "Oh, yes! Bryan is really handsome and smart, too. He sort of reminds me of those movies we see about American surfers."

They all grinned and then Tohru went on, "But..." Her friends looked at her, patiently waiting for her to finish. "He seems so lonely," not really hearing her friends' groans of "Here we go...", "I mean it's bad enough to come to strange country but then to have to always be on your guard like that against the fan-girls... It must be awful."

"Yes," Hana continued thoughtfully, "I also picked up other disturbing waves coming from him. He is carrying a lot of pain, but there is a chaos there I could not penetrate so I could not pinpoint exactly where it is originating from."

This caused Tohru to feel even more sympathy for the American. As was her way, she suddenly determined to help him anyway she could to make him feel better.

Uo laughed at her expression, "I see Tohru's protective side coming out."

"Yes!" Tohru said with strong conviction, "We must help him. He needs us. Don't you think?" She finished a little uncertainly.

Both of her friends looked at each other and then at Tohru. Spontaneously, they simultaneously grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Tohru, you are just too cute!"

"Yes, I think you're right. We should help Bryan get his feet under him," they exclaimed to a now blushing Tohru.

...

And that's how Bryan gained three helpers/protectors/friends.

Naturally he got to meet the Sohma men. They were a complete puzzle to him. It was obvious they all had deep feelings toward Tohru, especially Kyo and Yuki, but none of them appeared to be "with" her.

Bryan was initially greeted with intense suspicion and, dare he say, unspoken hostility, but they gradually relaxed though Bryan could tell it really bugged them when he called Tohru by her given name without an honorific, even though Tohru had somewhat frantically explained the reason.

Good grief, they didn't care if Bryan did the same with Uo and Hana - only Tohru._ What was up with that?_

And what was really weird was, even though Tohru called Yuki, "Yuki-kun," which Bryan was pretty sure was a term of endearment, Yuki only called her "Honda-san" like she was married or something. Man. The Japanese were tough to understand sometimes.

Bryan finally figured they let him hang around because A. they found out he was only staying a few months since his dad traveled a lot, and B. he had the same trouble with fan-girls (finally finding out the official name of the crazed phychos) they had. Plus, _and he thought this was a major plus_, C. Bryan made sure to always be on his best behavior around Tohru.

He was somewhat surprised to discover he liked them all.

Bryan found Kyo's constant fighting with Yuki and Uo hilarious along with Momjii's antics and animated character which reminded him at times of Tohru's. Strangely, no matter how young he seemed, Momjii would sometime express ideas so profound it was astounding. It was painfully obvious he was madly in love with an oblivious Tohru.

Yuki seemed shy, but sincere, with a lot of hidden depths.

Haru's insights and calm nature never ceased to amaze him, even when vigorous fists and words flew around him, but something told Bryan there was something, or someone, making the young man inwardly sad. Something about him also screamed to every one of Bryan's survival instincts, _Danger! Beware going beyond this point,_ so he always tread a little lightly around him.

Bryan did not see the younger two as much because they were not in same class and had a different schedule.


	2. Chapter 2 Shigure Advises Tohru

**Shigure Advises Tohru**

"Tohru! Oh, Tohru! Will you come in here for a moment?" Shigure shouted.

"Yes?" Tohru cried, rushing into Shigure's office.

Shigure sat behind his desk with the side of his jaw resting on a fist with his best contemplative air in place.

"What is it Shigure-san? Would you like some tea?" Tohru asked anxiously, unsure what caused him shout out for her.

"No, no, no," he waved a careless hand toward her, "It's nothing like that. I just wanted to speak with you in private." When he saw her expression, he reassured her, "Don't worry. Could you please close the door?"

"That's a good girl," he said when she complied. "Please, be seated. I have tea for both of us." Seeing how stiff she was, Shigure gave a sigh of slight exasperation. "Tohru, honestly, you would think I was ready to bite your head off. Now, really, relax. I just want to talk. That's all."

He held up one hand and used the other to cross his heart, striving for a look of complete sincerity and concern.

"Cross my heart. Now trust me and be comfortable."

"O..Okay," Tohru replied meekly and timidly knelt on the cushions in front of his desk.

"Tea?" he offered.

"Yes! Please, let me..." she started only to be interrupted by Shigure already pouring the steaming beverage into two cups. He waited until she had taken a couple of sips and looked more at ease before he began.

Now Shigure had given this a lot of thought. The curse was breaking and he knew Tohru knew this too. He also knew she had strong feelings for the two charges under his care - as they did toward her. Right now, Tohru was leaning toward Kyo, but Shigure felt there was a chance her affections could sway toward Yuki.

In addition, he was well aware of what Akito had told Yuki at the beach the previous summer and Yuki had grabbed hold of the idea like a drowning man does a rope.

What dribble. Yuki thinking of Tohru as a "mother"?

_ Please, give him a break._

The boy had been infatuated with the girl since she had first passed their open door.

Tohru was certainly a nurturing loving soul, but she was also a lovely young woman who would make some incredibly lucky man a wonderful wife and mother to his children. Now he didn't care who got her as long as one of them did. But both boys seemed hopeless.

Yuki was holding on to his fantasy like an oyster to a pearl and Kyo seemed to be actively avoiding ANY feelings of attachment though he was fighting a losing battle. At least he was starting to sweat whenever Tohru entered the room.

Shigure had watched Tohru as well.

Yes, she was definitely reacting to Kyo, but he had also seen her give Yuki some very loving attention.

As far as he could tell, NONE of them had a clue about romantic love. It was truly pathetic - not to mention maddening.

Since it appeared to be a futile endeavor to approach the boys, (_Lord knows, he HAD tried... repeatedly_) Shigure thought he might possibly get somewhere with Tohru. He didn't have the slightest urge to squash any guilty feelings of manipulation, though, truthfully, Tohru was so naive it was almost criminally easy to twist her tender heart in the right direction.

"Tohru, I wanted to talk to you because I'm worried about you," Shigure explained seriously.

Tohru looked at him, surprised, "What do you mean Shigure-san? I am fine. You don't have to worry about me."

Leaning back with a dramatic sigh, he splayed his elegant fingers across his brow._ Ha, Aya's not the only one who can act,_ he thought smugly.

"But my dear, I DO. You see... How do I put this delicately? I feel I am somewhat a guardian to you and must do my duty to see to your happiness and well being."

Tohru grew alarmed, "But Shigure-san! You take wonderful care of me! I could never repay you for all the kindness you've shown me."

_Ah, just the opening he was looking for._

Reaching out, he grasped one of her hands in his and made sure she was looking straight into his mesmerizing gray eyes. "Well, if that's the case, then I want you to closely listen to me and take what I say to heart. Can you do that?" Shigure asked. Enthralled, all she could do was nod.

Taking Tohru's other hand, and, holding her hands warmly in his, he dropped his tone an octave. "Tohru, I don't wish to pry, but tell me, as a trusted friend and someone who only has your best interests at heart, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Shigure asked earnestly. He watched as a bright blush spread over her features before Tohru dropped her head to stare at the floor.

_Oh my, this is worse than I thought!_ Shigure inwardly groaned.

"Tohru, don't tell me, you've never..." Silently, Tohru shook her head. "How about a kiss? Have you ever even been kissed by a boy?" Again Shigure was met with that silent shake.

Tightening his grasp, Shigure gasped in shock, "But Tohru, how old are you? Seventeen, correct? Heading toward eighteen soon?" Unable to speak because the mortification was so great, Tohru nodded.

Suddenly, Shigure wanted to beat the two knotheads upstairs unconscious.

"Yikes! And I thought it was sixteen and still a virgin nowadays," Shigure muttered under his breath.

"What?" Tohru asked, uncertain she had heard right.

Shigure laughed uneasily, waving his hands, "Oh nothing, nothing. Just thinking. Now there's nothing to worry about,"

_Yeah, right._

"You are a good girl, Tohru, more good than I could ever have imagined," he laughed mildly. Gathering his thoughts, while patting her hands in reassurance, he couldn't help but stare at her in amazement.

Why, when he had been her age he had already... _WHOA_. Right here in front of him was a lovely young woman, yes, woman, who had never been KISSED! The things he could teach her...

_NO, NO. BAD SHIGURE!_ Yes, he WAS a dog, but still... _NO, NO, down boy_. Keep your eye on the goal here. But man, was it hard. _Ha, Ha. Good pun_.

"Uh, Shigure-san? You're hurting my hands," Tohru said, shaking him out of his trip through Neverland.

"Oh, ha, sorry. I was simply surprised, you see." Tohru's face flamed and she looked down as if in shame. Shigure felt a little bad. "No, no Tohru. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

_Maybe._

"It's so unusual in this day and age and I had thought to be able to... Well, I mean... I guess I mean, I was prepared to discuss something a little bit more... ADVANCED. If you understand me?"

Based on her look of confusion, he guessed she didn't.

Releasing her hands, he leaned back to regroup before leaning forward again.

"Look Tohru, I think the best thing to do here is to come straight to the point." She looked up him with wide eyes. Tohru looked so adorably earnest, Shigure grinned despite himself. "You know the zodiac curse is breaking, right?"

Tohru nodded, looking a little miserable which Shigure took as a good sign as he remembered their last conversation and how desperately she wanted to break the curse.

"Well, when that occurs, what do you think is going to happen?" Startled, Tohru at him intently while remaining mute.

Shigure knew Tohru might have to study hard for her grades, but he also knew, (unlike those nitwits upstairs) not only could she keep a secret, she had a backbone made of steel, a stubborn streak several kilometers wide alongside a heart and brain containing an uncanny knack of reading people.

On top of these traits, Tohru was a giver. Tohru gave and gave, until Shigure was afraid she would break under the pressure of holding in all those sorrows and secrets.

Shigure was quite fond of Tohru. He would even go far to say he loved her in his own way. Tohru had a truly radiant soul and Shigure did want her to be happy, but, he was selfish enough to want her happy with one of his boys.

So, therefore, the plan.

Shigure didn't know if it would work. He could only stir the pot and see want rose to the surface.

"What do you mean, Shigure-san?" the young woman clasped her hands together as if in prayer.

Thoughtfully stroking his chin, Shigure did his utmost to look wisely all knowing, "Well, what I think is Yuki and Kyo will be at their wits' end trying to figure out what to with their new freedom. Heavens, those two don't even know a thing about women."

Her eyes grew wide as Tohru tried desperately to understand what he meant.

"At least Kyo has Kagura, even though he avoids her like the plague, and Yuki, well, Yuki's never had any girl hug him in an amorous fashion, much less kiss him."

"Shigure..." Tohru started but he cut her off.

"Tohru, what I am talking about is intimacy. I am not trying to embarrass you, but I know you have strong feelings toward those two." Ignoring the blush and waving hands, displaying Tohru's agitation, Shigure continued, "Now, which one you have a preference for is your business, but I want us to be honest, alright?"

Shigure transfixed her attention to his beguiling eyes again. Tohru slowly lowered her eyes to stare at her tightly clasped hands in her lap. "So, what can I do?" she asked barely above a whisper.

He began in a serious tone, "I want you to be yourself Tohru." Startled, Tohru quickly looked up.

Pointing a finger skyward to make his point, Shigure explained, " I want you to be a normal girl. As of now, you are not living as a normal girl should. You almost act like you're part of the zodiac yourself." When Tohru opened her mouth in protest, he rolled over her, "No, no, no. You are NOT part of the Zodiac. You should be going out with normal boys. Boys you can be with without having to worry about being cautious around them."

Again Shigure brushed her aside when Tohru started to speak. "I'm not saying you have to fall in LOVE or anything. Who said anything about that? Dating is fun. Kissing is FUN. Embracing a boy, for you, should be FUN. As long as no one gets hurt, what's the harm?" Tohru gaped.

Leaning forward, Shigure cupped her chin in his hand, "Hmmm, I can see this thought never occurred to you. But that's what kids your age DO. They go out and have FUN. Do you think all those girls and boys going out together are SERIOUS about each other? No. They are dancing and laughing and, yes, kissing, having fun together."

Shigure let this new thought sink in before continuing, "So you see Tohru-chan, you are normal and perfectly free, as we aren't, to go out with a NORMAL young man and have some fun."

"But... But, how will this help Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked quietly. Shigure was extremely pleased to hear her say that - her question showed where her loyalties lay.

"It will help them see what a normal girl is like so they will know how to act around a normal girl. Right now they are so used to avoiding girls, that's all they know. Once the curse breaks, they won't have to worry, but a lifetime habit doesn't disappear overnight. Wouldn't it be nice if you could hug them whenever you wanted?"

Though her face was still the color of a radish, Tohru tentatively nodded.

Shigure smiled kindly, "You see? You also have gotten in the habit of not getting too close to any of us and we are the only males you are with, so... You too need to break the habit, so to speak."

Comprehension dawned. Tohru met his eyes with her luminous ones and a small smile. "I... I'll do my best Shigure-san, but... But I am afraid I don't really know too many 'normal' boys."

Tipping Tohru's chin gently up with his fingers, Shigure gave her a sweet smile, "That's okay Tohru. We'll simply hope for the best, alright? Just be yourself."

"Right!" she gave him her famous smile - leaving Shigure with the feeling he had at least prodded her in the right direction. Whether she would be able to find someone to date was up to the fates, but Shigure knew she would now be open to the idea if someone asked.

To be honest, he envied this unknown boy.

...

It had been about a month since Bryan had started school. While he was really enjoying learning about the new culture he was in and the new friends he made, things at home were still pretty rough. The other blight in his life was his growing "fan club" was becoming more aggressive by the day.

Bryan wondered how the other guys stood it.

Yuki's fan club seemed very protective of him so, basically, Yuki was left alone. When the girls got too bold, Yuki killed them with distant, meaningless, politeness. A very cool Yuki could turn on the icy remoteness in the blink of an eye.

Now Kyo, Bryan heard, was as rude as a boar, and, if the rumor was true, had actually thrown a couple of girls into some painful martial art holds.

_Man, he wished he had the guts to do that._ Bryan also knew, unfortunately, he could never pull off remote disinterest the way Yuki could.

Sitting in the back of an empty classroom, the lump in Bryan's throat disgusted him. Guys his age didn't cry. He clenched his pencil so hard, it snapped in two. Bryan's misery began to turn to anger.

_Hell, yes, maybe he could take the route Kyo took to handle these obnoxious, meaner than a cornered rat, psycho bitches._

Yeah, Bryan had upgraded their title.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the person standing next to him. Then he saw red when he smelled the fresh, flowery, scent of a woman. _Couldn't they leave him alone already?_

"What now? Just leave me alone, dammit!" Bryan loudly growled menacingly.

"ECK! SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME!" came a familiar, pleasant, albeit panicked, voice.

Shocked and chagrined, Bryan's head whipped up to see Tohru bowing in front of him over and over. "Tohru!" he gasped. Bryan fell silent as his mind went blank, not knowing how to apologize or what to do.

But, unknown to Bryan, if there was one thing Tohru was used to, it was male tantrums. Even though Tohru hadn't understood half of what he said, (having yelled in English) she recognized pain and rage when she heard it. Tohru merely stood her ground until he calmed down.

As Bryan's rage slowly diminished, he stared, abashed, while Tohru stood, with her hands folded respectfully in front of her, and her head bowed.

"No," Bryan rasped, shaken, "It's alright. I thought you were someone else. I thought I was alone."

Thinking it maybe a little safer now, Tohru spoke soothingly, "Bryan-kun I was worried about you. You seemed so upset I had to come see what the matter was."

The rest of Bryan's anger faded when he heard her concern. A nice warmth spread through him when he realized Tohru had added "kun" to his name - making him feel like a close friend. And she was worried about him.

It had been a long time since Bryan had someone worry about him. Though he didn't want to talk, he thought he should try for Tohru.

"I guess it's pretty stupid, but one of those," Bryan's voice grew savage again, "psycho bitches tore out the picture I was drawing." Now he did feel close to tears. _Shit._

Tohru's eyes filled with understanding when she finally looked at him. "What were you drawing?" she asked.

Bryan strangled out, "A portrait of my..." He croaked, "My mother. She died about two years ago." He heard Tohru gasp and saw the tears that had been strangling his throat well up in her eyes.

"That's... That's terrible!" Tohru cried out.

"Whoa. Hey, don't cry, please," Bryan begged in desperation.

Turning away from him so fast her long, silky hair flared out, she admitted a low, "My mother also died about two years ago." Whirling back to face him, he was surprised to see fire light up those beautiful eyes.

"Those terrible girls! I'll go get it back for you." Pounding her chest with a determined fist, Tohru announced, "You can count on me!"

Bryan managed to catch her before she got to the door. Extremely touched, and finding the usually so sweet Tohru so fired up on his behalf cute as hell, he grabbed her clenched fist, "Thanks Tohru. I really am grateful you would do that for me, but really, I had just started so it's okay."

Tohru searched his emerald eyes with her own as if measuring the truth of his assurances. Bryan decided she arrived at the decision he was telling the truth when she unclenched her small fist and nodded. "Okay, but that still doesn't make it all right. They had no right to steal something precious from you!" she declared.

Dumbfounded, he thought, _You're the one who's precious, _and gave her a real smile. Tohru blinked.

Bryan was incredibly handsome when he smiled liked that. His stylish blond hair shone like the sun, his green eyes sparkled like the ocean and his generous mouth, spread wide enough to reveal the dimples in his cheeks and straight white teeth, made his tan stand out more.

Tohru wished he would smile like that more often. Seeing it, she knew she had been right all along - a definite hurt buried in his heart kept his wonderful smile weighed down.

Not letting her go, Bryan led her back to his desk in the back of the room.

Seeing the sketch book on his desk, Tohru asked, "Do you draw a lot Bryan?"

He had released her hand and was in the process of filling up his backpack when Tohru asked the question. Bryan paused for a moment before continuing while answering, "Yeah, I guess."

"That's wonderful!" Tohru clasp her hands to her breast. "I've always wished I could draw. Can I look at some of your sketches?"

_How does she do that? _Bryan wondered. Tohru always seemed to be able to let go of the past and emerge into the present. Feeling a bit shy, Bryan shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure, if you want. They're mostly just scribbles."

Bryan watched her from the corner of his eye while Tohru began to go through his portfolio. Hiding a grin, he could tell Tohru took the whole business very seriously. He was struck as he'd been, over and over, throughout the month he had known her, how she always seemed to sense, or know, when things were important to a person - even if that person gave off no indications they were.

After careful deliberation, Tohru slowly closed his book reverently, saying with a look of awe, "Bryan, those were beautiful. You are so talented!" Looking as if she had been given the greatest Christmas present ever, he couldn't help smiling again.

"Thanks. I know I'm no Van Gogh, but I like to draw. It relaxes me. I'm glad you like my drawings." Hit with a sudden inspiration, Bryan asked, "Would you like one? That is, if you saw one you really liked, I would like, no, I would be honored if you accepted it as my gift to you."

"Oh no, I couldn't!" Tohru squeaked, "It's too much. I mean it's obvious they are very important to you." Bryan laughed in delight. Most people wouldn't hesitate, but she really got it.

"No, I want you to have one. I'll tell you what. Why don't you pick your favorite, and I promise to tell you if I want to keep it or not?" Tohru thought his offer over.

"Okay. But only if you promise."

"I promise."

Respectfully, Tohru picked up his book and leafed through it before stopping at one. Showing him, she said, "I really like this one." Leaning over her, smelling the strawberry scent of her shampoo, Bryan wasn't surprised to see she had chosen a portrait he had drawn of all of their friends, himself included, laughing together under a blooming cherry tree.

Grinning, he carefully tore the page out, signed the bottom and presented the drawing to her with a bow, "A perfect choice my lady."

Blushing an adorable shade of pink, she accepted the picture. "Thank you so much. It makes me happy just to see it! I'm going to put it in a beautiful frame and hang it where I can look at it all the time."

Unable to resist, Bryan leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek, saying, "You are very welcome and thank you for the compliment."

Resting her hand on the spot he kissed her, Tohru stood immobile, too shocked or stunned to move. Seeing her expression, he was uncertain what her reaction meant.

He asked, "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I was forward. You liked the picture so much and I... " When he put a hand over his mouth in mortification, thinking he had committed a cultural faux pas, Tohru came to life.

"No! No, it, it was nice. I just was... I was just surprised, that's all," she assured him. Then she gave him that brilliant smile of hers which lit up the whole room - including him. He couldn't help but to return the smile.

With his eyes turning upward at the corners, Bryan told her, "Well, then I'm sorry I startled you."

Suddenly becoming aware of the time, depression fell over him. He wasn't ready to go home yet - at all. "Would you like to go for a walk, Tohru?" Bryan asked, holding out his hand.

Remembering Shigure's advice, and the pleasant sensation of Bryan's kiss, Tohru hesitantly placed her hand in his. Tightening his grip, Bryan pulled her closer to him. "So it's all good then?' he remarked.

Tohru laughed in relief, or delight, with a touch of confusion thrown in, "Yes, it's all good."

Moving closer, he bent and whispered, "Great. Then don't be surprised the next time."

_Eh? Next time?_ Tohru's face showed her perplexity but Bryan had already turned toward the door - happily dragging her along.

They meandered around the school grounds without a destination in mind. Tohru had asked him, in her intuitive gentle way, what was weighing so heavily on his mind. One part of Bryan wanted to keep it all bottled in but a larger part wanted to talk. It had been a long time since Bryan had been around someone he trusted enough to understand like he thought Tohru would.

Holding her hand like a lifeline, Bryan looked at the ground, kicking pebbles as they walked.

"My mom died of a long illness. I don't think my father has recovered, even a little. He drinks a lot, is gone all the time, saying I'm old enough to take care of myself. He goes out and when he comes home, I know he's been with other women. I don't why he does that. It doesn't seem to make him feel better. In fact, I think it always makes him worse, because he won't talk to me for days. It's like he's ashamed or something. Right after Mom died, he took a consulting job which makes us travel all the time. "

Bryan glanced at her. Tohru gave him her full attention without any comment or judgement.

"It's like he feels he has to keep running because if he stops... then he'll just stay stopped, you know? I feel like he's forgotten me. I mean, I love my dad and all, but still, I can't help resenting him for being selfish. I lost her too. Doesn't that count? Don't I count? We don't have her anymore, but we still have each other, right? Why can't he see that?" Tears swelled and choked him.

Bryan turned away so Tohru wouldn't see him starting to break down. After all, he had to stay strong for himself, and for his father, who, he hoped, would someday notice him again. But he was afraid. He was afraid he would lose his dad too, then he'd really be alone.

They stopped.

Bryan couldn't go on and leaned against a wall for support while Tohru stood before him. Moved, saddened, and in pain, she cupped his face with her small hands. She saw those tears he was trying hard to hide.

"I'm sure your father loves you. How could he not love a son as wonderful as you?" she said sincerely, "I think, sometimes, when someone you love so much leaves, it leaves a hole so huge and dark, it is very difficult to fill." Looking down, she continued, "When my father died..."

_Huh? Her father's gone too? But you'd never be able to tell,_ Bryan thought. Then he thought about the way she was always smiling. It was a mask. _She's like me_.

"Well, he got sick too, but unlike your mother, it was sudden. I was very young. My mother didn't handle it too well. She disappeared. Every day, at my grandpa's house, I would wait for her to come home. But she went a little crazy, I guess. She got lost in that gigantic black hole nothing could fill. I think she even forgot I existed. Then, I don't know what happened, but she suddenly remembered. Mom suddenly remembered me. It was wonderful, but also scary because I didn't want her to leave again."

Tohru paused for a moment, "Every day of my life, she made it up to me. She was the most wonderful person in the universe. Mom was my everything. Mom said I was her everything. I think she finally saw Dad was never gone since I was there and I was a part of both of them. I used to hate my father, or I wanted to pretend he was bad, because he took Mom away from me, but now I see. Now I understand."

She looked at Bryan and reassured him, "Don't worry. It'll be all right. Your father will 'see' you again. He just needs time. I believe this because not only are you so wonderful, but he is trying so hard to keep you with him, just as you are trying so hard to take care of him."

With tears dampening both their eyes, Bryan caressed her cheek and impulsively pulled her into a comforting hug. For some reason, the words kept coming as Tohru clutched the back of his shirt. "And now... Now, it's so hard. Mom's always been in my heart - even though she's gone. I felt her around me all the time, talking to me, helping me, giving me hope, but lately... Lately..."

Tohru began to cry harder, and told him something she hadn't breathed to a soul, "It feels like she's really leaving. It feels so lonely. I feel like I'm betraying her... letting her slip away slowly but surely, like sand through my fingers as I try as hard as I can to hold on."

Bryan buried his face in her neck, "Me too. That's exactly how I feel. That's why I keep drawing her picture. I don't want to forget. I didn't, I don't, want her to be gone. If I can't draw her picture, then I feel like I truly HAVE lost her."

Tohru leaned back, combed her fingers through his tousled hair and gave him a sad smile, "That's the real reason why you were upset that girl took the picture you had started to draw, wasn't it?"

His whole face softened as he brushed the tears from her face. "Yeah," Bryan confessed. They stayed there, holding and comforting each other.

_Shigure was right, _Tohru thought, _Hugging is nice. Bryan's warm, big, strong body feels and smells wonderful._

Smiling, Tohru snuggled closer. Bryan was such a good person. "I'm very glad I met you Bryan. You've made me happy. I feel much better. I have never told anyone what I just told you."

Lightly pushing her back by her shoulders, he wanted to have a look at her. Tears still shimmered in her innocent blue-green eyes, but held a genuine smile. Her face, though a bit splotchy from crying, radiated calm serenity. The distant, remembered love of her mother graced her beauty.

"You know what I think?" Tohru asked.

"No," Bryan smiled.

"I think you should talk to your dad. He may not listen now, but he might remember later. At least you may be able to settle the trouble in your heart and mind, because you are important too."

Awed, he stared at her, enchanted. _Where had she come from? How lucky was he Tohru had found him - if only for short while?_

Pulling Tohru upward by her upper arms, Bryan bent and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3 First Kiss

**Oops. I think I told a few people Kyo and Yuki's reactions are in this chapter, but I was wrong. *cringe* Please don't hurt me but theirs is the next chapter and, boy, they DEFINITELY have a reaction. Besides, this is Tohru's first kiss. You wouldn't want me to rush it or anything, would you? AND the crazed, pycho fan girls get what's coming to them. This is a short chapter because it stands alone. The next is longer so don't worry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know!**

**First Kiss**

Bryan's silky but firm lips closed over Tohru's. She stiffened, not knowing what to do. Trying to relax, Tohru leaned into him, but kept her mouth firmly closed. Confused, Bryan deepened the kiss, but she only got stiffer. Breaking away, he was struck by how dismayed she looked. Her eyes were open and Tohru looked totally lost.

Bryan didn't get it.

Everything felt right. He wasn't that inexperienced to know when the time was right and when it wasn't. All the signs had been there. He could feel her soft body pliant against his. His chest burned from where her breasts were pressed.

Tohru's whole demeanor had told him she was ready for him to make the next move.

Hell, they had even shared something extremely intimate, so what was wrong?

"Tohru?" Bryan questioned.

Huskier than normal, his voice did something funny to her stomach and near tears at her ignorance, she pressed her fist against her mouth.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to kiss me?" Bryan asked uncertainly.

_Is this what Shigure wanted?_ Tohru thought wildly, _Yes! This is EXACTLY what he meant for me to do_, but, unfortunately, Tohru had not thought to ask what to do if this kind of situation came up. (Which was probably a very good thing for Tohru because Shigure was only human, and a dog at that.) Gathering her courage, and glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Tohru whispered, "Yes." Telling herself not to be a baby, she said louder, "Yes, but... "

"But?" His forehead wrinkled while Bryan tried to figure out the problem. He looked so cute and the situation was suddenly so silly, she started to giggle. "Tohru?" Bryan asked again, bewildered.

Tohru found it easier to confess her inexperience cuddled up against him with his arms lightly encircling her. She stood on her tiptoes in order to reach his ear. His silky hair moved slightly as Bryan heard her whisper, "I don't know how," before she dropped back abruptly on her heels. It's a good thing he was holding her or she would have fallen backward.

Catching her, Bryan gaped, "You mean you've never... " He trailed off.

"Ah, yes. I have never kissed a boy," Tohru confessed.

Bryan blinked, several times, as he tried to take THAT in.

Then it hit him. He was with a lovely, terrific, young woman, bashfully staring up at him from under her lashes, WHO HAD NEVER EVEN BEEN KISSED.

_WOW._ He wasn't quite sure how to proceed, but she didn't seem to want to stop and HE COULD GIVE TOHRU HER FIRST KISS AND TEACH HER HOW TO DO IT! Bryan didn't know whether to be terrified or elated or what.

_What if she hated it? What if she really liked it? And didn't everyone have a first time? It was always touch and go anyway, right?_

Scratching his head self-consciously, Bryan responded, "Well, I'm no Casanova, but I've done my fair share of kissing. If you're willing to take a chance on me, I'll... I'll do my best." He didn't think her eyes could get wider, but they did.

"Okay," Tohru answered, squeezing her eyes shut.

Chuckling, Bryan hugged her, "Hey, I hope I'm not THAT bad."

"What?" Tohru asked, opening her eyes again.

"Lesson number one," he said gently, "is to relax."

"Uh, that might be easier said than done," she muttered. He laughed outright.

"Come here, you," he said in a sexy voice while holding her chin in his hand. He rubbed her back to get her to relax. The innocent trust in Tohru's eyes was a definite turn on. "Lesson number two - this is supposed to be fun," Bryan murmured and lightly brushed lips against hers.

_That's precisely what Shigure had said!_ Tohru thought, thrilled.

Bryan let her keep her lips loosely closed as he played with them with his, letting Tohru get the feel of him. She gasped as he lightly began to nibble at her lips. Then he let his mouth roam her cheeks and her neck. Beginning to shiver, with a quiet moan, she leaned her head back to give him better access. "I think you're a natural Tohru," he smiled. His voice was low when he breathed this reassurance against her throat before traveling up to nibble lightly on her ear.

"Oh!" was all Tohru could say.

Then Bryan kissing her... REALLY kissing her. Using his thumb, he lightly tugged one of the corners of her lips. Helplessly lost in the breathtaking sensations coursing through her, Tohru opened her mouth under his. To Bryan, she tasted like a succulent, surgery, tart fruit. "Mmmm," he purred as he slowly explored her mouth.

Gratified, Bryan discovered once Tohru caught on, she caught ON. With her usual enthusiasm, she threw herself wholeheartedly into the experience. Following his lead, she returned each touch of his tongue with her own.

Head spinning, he pulled back. Gazing down at Tohru, he was tremendously happy to see a her dazedly carrying a secret, sexy, little smile and her lashes at half mast. Fluttering her long lashes open, she gazed at him as if he was the king of the world.

"Wow! That was wonderful!" she exclaimed joyfully.

"I'm glad you liked it. I was a little worried but darn, Tohru, you sure are a quick learner. You nearly made my head fly off," he grinned. (Bryan figured with her generous nature, it almost had to be a given.)

"Really?" Tohru asked, ridiculously happy she had done a good job.

His green eyes deepened to emerald, "Really," he replied huskily before pulling back into him. This time Tohru wrapped her arms around him for all she was worth and sank into him as they kissed deeply.

When he started feeling like kissing wasn't going to be enough, Bryan pulled away to rest his forehead against hers, breathing hard.

"Bryan? Are you all right?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, sweetie, I'm a little bit too all right," he chuckled. At her confused look, he smiled gently and rubbed her cheek, very glad his shirt was tucked out. "Listen, when a man starts kissing a beautiful woman, such as yourself, he wants to keep going on to... other more serious things."

Smoothing out the frown between Tohru's brows, he told her, "I know you don't understand, but trust me, knowing you, you are going to want to do THOSE things with someone you are in love with. So you're just going to have take my word for it, okay?"

She nodded, but then turned serious, "Does that mean you aren't going want to kiss me anymore?"

He groaned, "I've created monster. Honey, you have a world of loving in you and I like and respect you too much to take advantage of that loving nature of yours." But he did lower his mouth to her ear to whisper, "But yeah, I ABSOLUTELY will be wanting to kiss you again."

Tohru looked up at him, wide-eyed, and they started laughing together.

"Hey listen Tohru, I know I should have asked this earlier, but you're not with anyone are you?"

For a moment Tohru looked a little sad, but then she brightened and said, "Nope. I'm free and clear." Bryan hadn't realized he had been holding his breath and let it out.

"Well then, I was wondering, while I'm here, I mean, you know I'm only going to be here for another month or two, would you like to be with me or, like, go out with me now and then? It would fun even though we couldn't have a REAL boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. If you know what I mean?" he actually flushed.

_My goodness, _Tohru thought, _Shigure REALLY hit this one on the nose. I had no idea things like this, wonderful things, could happen._

"I would love that Bryan!" Tohru exclaimed with sincerity ringing in her tone.

"Great! How about tonight? Totally my treat. Dad won't be home and I'll be alone, bored out of my skull," he asked. 

_Alone?_ Tohru didn't like the sound of that and her heart went out to him. "Well, I don't have to work. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know. Dinner and a movie?"

"Okay. That sounds great but, ur, I'll have to meet you," she injected tentatively.

Looking at her embarrassed bashfulness, Bryan decided not to push - his luck was running hot. There was no way he wanted to take a chance on blowing it. He named a restaurant and a time to which Tohru was agreeable. Smiling at each other, he took her hand and began to walk with her toward the schoolyard entrance.

"Now that that's settled, I guess we should be heading... " Bryan started before Tohru was roughly hit and shoved to the side by a group of passing girls.

Hastily catching her, rage built when he heard the passing, viciously ugly female comments.

"Look at that slut Honda. First Prince Yuki, now the new hot guy. She just can't get enough."

"Yeah you can say THAT again. What a bitch."

"Always stealing the good ones... "

Tohru turned bright red and quickly stepped away from Bryan. Seeing his expression, she quickly started to say, "So sorry, I guess I've always been clumsy... " while trying to ignore the hurtful, snide insults.

Further enraged, Tohru, so pure and sweet, would attempt to place the blame on herself, Bryan yanked her protectively under his arm and let all the suppressed feelings he had pent up, out, yelling, "HEY YOU!"

The girls turned around with feigned innocent looks of inquiry.

"Yeah, you! You're the sluts! Not Tohru. You're no better than whores, the way you flip up your skirts for any guy you think is good looking. You don't know ANYTHING about me OR any of the other guys you psycho bitches chase like a bunch of dogs in heat. Did it ever cross your tiny little minds, the reason why we enjoy being around Tohru is because she actually likes us as PEOPLE instead of some kind of TOYS to play with?"

Bryan lowered his voice to a threatening tone, "If I hear one word, one whisper, that you insulted Tohru, or hurt her, or her friends, in ANY way AT ALL, I'll make your lives a living hell. Not only that, I'll sic Arisa and Saki on you so fast you won't know what hit you. Furthermore, I will PERSONALLY tell ALL the Sohmas about you treating Tohru like dirt. I'm DEFINITELY sure Kyo will beat some sense into you, and your precious prince Yuki won't give you the time of day, much less one of those smiles you're all so eager to get!"

The girls gasped in outrage and terror. "You wouldn't DARE," one of them said in a quivering voice trying to sound tough.

Bryan gave them a smile so evil they screamed. "Try me. Tohru is with me now, and I protect what's mine. Don't think I haven't heard all your nasty, snide comments about her every damn single day or seen the way Tohru is constantly tripped or pushed into something hard whenever she's alone. And after I'm gone, I'll be sure to pass the word to Kyo and Yuki. I am absolutely positive they will protect Tohru as much as I will."

They stared at him in complete, speechless, horror.

"Now you better run along and spread the word around to your little friends." When they stayed frozen in shock, Bryan raised his voice, "DID YOU GET ALL OF THAT OR DO YOU NEED ME TO REPEAT IT?"

"Ah! No! We're going! So sorry Honda-san" they said bowing profusely before running away as if their life depended on it (and it did).

"You can come out now," Bryan said in an amused tone to a quaking, aghast Tohru who had steadily moved back until she was hidden behind him.

"Oh Bryan, you didn't have to that. I can handle it. Really. There is no need to trouble yourself," she exclaimed, wringing her hands.

Unable to believe someone so gentle could exist, his heart lit up and he laughed, internally shaking his head in exasperation. Tenderly Bryan took her hands, "No Tohru. I DID have to do that. I know what you live with every day. I always hear them putting you down. They're a bunch a jealous biddies.

(Tohru wasn't sure want a biddy was but guessed by the way he used the word, it wasn't too complimentary.)

"Besides, I have to tell you, it felt darn good to finally tell those rotten girls off. I am sure if any of the Sohmas knew how they treat you, because of your friendship with them, they would have done something similar. I can see how much they all love you."

Beyond flustered, Tohru jumped and waved both her hands in frantic denial. "Thank you, but I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. Maybe you should apologize?" Tohru asked anxiously.

Not bothering to suppress a snort, Bryan gathered her against him. He rested his head on hers and rocked her back and forth. "You know, you're right, I should apologize to all the innocent dogs I just insulted." At Tohru's gasp, he laughed, feeling a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. "Silly, don't you know you're worth ten times, no, a thousand times more than those jerks? You're important too," he said, throwing her words back at her.

Holding Tohru out at arm's length, he assessed her for any damage she may have gotten. She put a hand to her mouth, strangling on the hysterical, confused, laughter bursting through her. Seeing the conflicting emotions reflected in her expressive eyes, he grinned, "There's the spirit!" Looking up, he raised his eyebrows, but didn't drop his grin, "Hey guys, there you are. You just missed the fireworks."

"Hi Bryan, we've come to take Honda-san home," came a smooth pleasant voice.

"Okay," Bryan looked down at Tohru. Giving her a quick hug, he said, "Now that these guys are here, I feel alright leaving you. Don't forget about our date. You remember the time and place, right? And you got my number?"

At Tohru's nod, Bryan smiled, gave her a peck on the cheek and raised a hand to the young men behind her, saying, "See ya." Turning to leave, he whistled a tune.

Sauntering away with his hands in his pockets, Bryan disappeared from sight.


	4. Chapter 4 Kyo and Yuki Get a Clue

**Okay. This is the chapter you all seem have to been waiting for. I really hope you enjoy it and I haven't let you down. Let know what you think!**

**Kyo and Yuki Get a Clue**

As was their custom, Kyo and Yuki met to find Tohru to escort her home. Together, they searched the grounds for her with Kyo complaining the entire time about how it would be a lot easier to find her if she would stay put in one spot.

Yuki sighed. Kyo's steady streams of curses and whining were starting to give him a headache. He fired back a few choice words of his own at his cousin. Kyo, of course, fired back. Bickering, they almost missed the interlude between Tohru and Bryan.

Seeing how close they were to each other, Yuki heard an alarm go off in his head. He grabbed Kyo roughly by the arm and stuffed them both into a batch of thick bushes so they were fairly hidden from view.

"What'd you do that for, you dumb rat?" Kyo demanded in outrage.

Covering his loud mouth what a firm grip, Yuki simply turned the captive, stuttering, cat's head and pointed. Kyo straightened in shock at the scene before him, trying to take it in. Alarm bells started going off in him too, but unlike the level headed Yuki, Kyo made a fist and went to take a step forward before being dragged back into the bushes.

Angry and confused, he hissed, "Why in the hell did you drag us in here for, huh? I'm not hiding like some pansy, pansy."

Yuki shushed him, "I want to know what's going on and I won't be able to with your loud mouth breaking up the scene."

Before Kyo could blast him, he continued, "Besides, I think Honda-san may get embarrassed if we barged in on her when she is in the middle of something obviously... important." He didn't know how to phrase it any better with the bad feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach, but Kyo fell silent.

Together, they inched forward where they could listen and watch with their superior heightened senses.

...

After everything was said and done, they didn't know whether staying hidden and spying (they were too dumbstruck to feel guilty about that right now) had been a good idea or not. Their emotions were so chaotic, they weren't sure if they would ever get their heads clear again.

First, they heard Tohru's confession about how she felt her mother was drifting further away from her. Both boys were exceedingly upset to learn this and hated the fact they had no idea she had been suffering because of it. After all, they were with her every day. Yeah, sure, they were both very careful to give her privacy, as was only proper, but still, they were close, weren't they?

Since Kyo seemed to the one particularly adept at getting her to talk about her problems, Yuki turned to him. "Did you know about this?" he asked quietly.

"No, not at all," Kyo answered, chagrined, knowing there were real reasons why he avoided the subject of her mother. Now Kyo felt extremely sorry for his selfishness. If he could only put the past behind him, Kyo may have been able to get her to confide in him.

As for Yuki, it never occurred to him her feelings of closeness to her beloved mother were changing. Yuki mentally slapped himself upside the head for being so dense (_and he called the CAT stupid!_).

Then the unthinkable happened while they were pondering this new revelation. Before they knew what hit them, or had time to prepare, Bryan was kissing Tohru!

_Gack!_ That American playboy was taking advantage of their sweet, innocent girl! Jealousy, among other things, hotly flared. Both (Kyo seeing red and Yuki seeing purple) readied themselves to attack, but were stunned immobile when they saw Tohru respond... REALLY respond.

_Eh? _

_What?_

They both thought, thunderstruck, NEVER imagining Tohru ever EVEN thinking about kissing - much less with another guy.

Kyo felt sick to his stomach, as did Yuki, but he was bombarded with other strange feelings._ What am I feeling? Is this envy? Am I supposed to feel this way toward Honda-san? I thought I didn't feel 'that' way toward her? What the hell's going on? _Yuki's mind fought to comprehend the chaos invading him.

Both boys had convinced themselves they would be all right if Tohru got a boyfriend. They truly did want her to be happy and were WAY too aware of their cursed state. What could they, realistically, offer her in terms of a romantic relationship?

_Is this why I wanted to think of her as 'motherly'? _Yuki, no dummy, thought. But what he was feeling did not include the term "mother" by ANY stretch of the imagination. Yuki's urge was to pummel the American into the ground and based on the growls coming from a shaking Kyo, he felt the same.

Unfortunately, both of their feet seemed glued to the ground.

Tohru had opened the world up to them with her thoughtfulness, tenderness and unconditional acceptance, regardless of their major flaws, (that was one way of describing their circumstance) and thinking of that made them hesitate. They both tried to be better men because of her, and Yuki, most especially, tried hard to see others the way she did.

_Did they rely on Tohru's kindness and loving care of them to the point they never wanted her to change, or become a 'regular' girl, who was growing into a woman?_ This scene was too far out to take in.

As the kissing went on, the young men barely held in their tumultuous emotions and thoughts. At the end of their rope, almost simultaneously, they moved to step forward when, to their tremendous relief, the passionate embrace ended.

But, right when they started to relax, slightly, they were sideswiped by another shock.

They both growled when Tohru was hit by a bunch of passing girls and caught by Bryan before she was knocked to the ground.

_Crap! Just how much were they expected to take anyway? _

The sight of Tohru being abused gave rage a whole new meaning. Kyo hissed and went into flaming attack mode. Yuki's amethyst eyes deepened to dark purple and went into deadly slits - an icy malice flooding his system.

Before they could act on their angst and fury, Yuki and Kyo were arrested by Bryan's actions and speech. Even Kyo admired the impressive display of scalding words poured over those vindictive, evil twits - he thoroughly enjoyed it.

Yuki, however, felt uncomfortable. _How come he was never able to express himself like that? Was he such a polite coward?_ There were plenty of times Yuki felt like cutting loose. Kyo had no problem. That was one of the things Yuki grudging liked about him, but he always held back, preferring to ignore the rabid girls' antics and give them insincere platitudes instead. Now this Bryan guy was showing the same ability as Kyo at unleashing his disgust without restraint.

Yuki didn't know whether he hated him, or himself, more.

Both Yuki and Kyo were shaken to the bone when they heard how Tohru had been getting secretly hurt because of THEM. They really were pathetic. Here was the most important person in the world to them and she had been getting HURT - EVERY DAY - and they hadn't known. Another secret Tohru had kept from them - not wanting them to worry, of course.

Grinding their teeth together, Yuki and Kyo mentally berated themselves. They were so used to avoiding girls, they had missed their cruelty toward Tohru. The worst part was Momjii had tried to tell them, but Kyo's irritation toward his younger cousin was well known and he had either snarled at him or walked away. Yuki hadn't bothered listening, feeling he had more important duties to attend to than to take the advice of a younger cousin.

They both mentally groaned at the same time. Momjii was often as insightful as Tohru. WHY haven't they taken his concern into account? Their egos had come between their selfish desire to be left alone and what was really important, or that's what they thought.

Feeling less vindictive toward the tall young man who held Tohru protectively, the fact didn't escape their miserable notice, HE had been the one to see Tohru's ordeal, not them. THEY were the ones who were supposed to be protecting her, not some stranger.

This lessening of animosity changed to stupefied amusement when Bryan threatened the fan-girls with THEM.

_Hah! _

_Ha!_

They both thought, impressed by his insight.

Kyo did indeed take deep satisfaction in the vision of beating a couple of the (_What had Bryan called them? Oh yeah, psycho bitches._) black and blue for even looking at Tohru wrong.

Yuki was taken aback at the very idea of hitting a girl but realizing Bryan didn't see him as a wimp either made him feel more like a man. But did Bryan really think he could effectively protect Tohru by merely ceasing to talk or smile at his fan club? Obviously, and judging by the extreme distress demonstrated by the girls, it would work.

Abruptly, Yuki felt much better than he had a moment ago, even though the threat seemed far fetched, and silly to match. Maybe Yuki should remember who Bryan was attacking. _Then again, thinking back, hadn't that threat about not talking to someone if they hurt Honda-san already succeed?_ Ridiculous really. Yuki didn't understand why, but, hey, if giving the cold shoulder worked, why question a useful tool?

And, Yuki had to admit, Bryan certainly knew who loved Tohru and the right buttons to push. Both boys found themselves cheering up considerably at the threats Bryan issued and the reminder of the handsome young man's temporary stay.

Wrung out, Yuki and Kyo almost fell to their knees when they heard about the imminent dating business. Unable to take anymore, Yuki felt the time had come to move. Looking at Kyo, he gave a mental sigh. The cat could barely hold himself together. Not that Yuki blamed him, (_yeah, sure he didn't_) but still, that meant it fell on Yuki, AGAIN, to be the cool, collected one, do the dirty work, and fetch Tohru on his own.

Giving Kyo a coldly disdainful hiss, Yuki wrenched him out of their hiding place and forced the cat to walk in some semblance of normalcy. Yuki wanted to appear like they had just arrived.

When Kyo dug in his heels a certain distance away, Yuki sent him a sneer and forced himself to approach the couple. Plastering on his "public persona mask," it took all Yuki had to keep his voice calm enough to address the American. Yuki felt a sharp stab when he saw the giddy happiness radiating from the couple, especially from Tohru.

Kami showed mercy when Bryan quickly disappeared, leaving Yuki with Tohru who turned slowly to him and Kyo with a blushing smile. The slight blush of color brought out the pink of her generous lips and added a sparkle to the brilliant color of her huge eyes.

Yuki couldn't help but stare, wishing HE had put that expression on her face.

_Wait! What he thinking? Stop it!_ Yuki scolded himself.

"Are you all right, Honda-san?" Yuki gently asked.

"Oh yes," Tohru nodded vigorously, then added shyly, "Bryan and I have decided to date. We are supposed to go out to eat and see a movie tonight." She assured him with a fierce (at least for her), "But don't worry! I told him I would meet him the restaurant. I didn't tell him I live with you, Kyo-kun or Shigure-san!"

"That's fine, don't worry," Yuki reassured her.

"You... You don't mind if I go out him, do you?" Tohru asked hesitantly, searching his eyes. Unable to answer her honestly, Yuki glanced back at Kyo who shrugged, disgruntled, glaring at the ground.

Turning back to her, Yuki braced himself, saying as smoothly as he possibly could, "Of course not, Honda-san. Not if it makes you happy."

"Oh," she said, suddenly somber, "Alright then."

In a rush he couldn't stop, Yuki heard himself say, "But you must allow either us, or, one of us, to escort you and pick you up." Nodding her head, Tohru turned away to gather her things together and Yuki could have sworn there had been a hint of disappointment in her eyes, but maybe that's what he wanted to see.

Silently trailing the boys as they led the way home, Tohru gripped her bag to her chest. Naturally they didn't care. Hadn't Kyo even said if she wanted a boyfriend he would "help" her? So why did it hurt so bad? Couldn't Yuki and Kyo care, just a little? Shaking her head, she straightened. She was being selfish. Tohru wasn't going to burden them with unwanted emotions. Shigure was right. She needed to be more "normal," especially if neither Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun cared about her "that" way.

A horrifying thought occurred to her. Maybe she had been hoarding them all to herself.

If Tohru was free, then maybe Yuki and Kyo wouldn't feel obligated to always be going to the trouble of watching over her. They were so kind to her, she wouldn't, (and shouldn't) take advantage of their generosity. In the face of her determination, Tohru mentally sighed, wishing she didn't feel so lonely at the thought of losing them.

And... And she still, no matter what, was NOT going to give up trying to break the Zodiac curse, even if it meant she wouldn't be with them anymore. It was the least she could do after everything they had done for her.

Not only were Kyo, Yuki and Shigure the family she had never had, Tohru would treasure her time with all her zodiac friends and love them, always.

...

While Tohru was caught up in her thoughts, the boys walked out of hearing range - having no idea the direction her mind was taking.

At first Yuki and Kyo were as silent as she. Apparently, Tohru had secrets they had no knowledge of. This was a surprising and uncomfortable revelation for both of them. Except for the date she and Bryan had made, Tohru told them nothing about what also had transpired.

_What else was she keeping from them?_ A light bulb went on when Kyo and Yuki realized she had seemed very preoccupied ever since the trip to the beach that past summer. Lord knew, Tohru could keep a secret, but the idea never crossed their minds she would keep secrets from THEM. Never wanting to worry, or hurt anyone, she hid behind her bright smile covering a multitude of hurts and other people's troubles.

Seeing a whole new side to Tohru, with a slap in the face they hadn't seen coming, both young men found THIS Tohru more complex and complicated than they had dreamed possible.

Throughout their acquaintance, Kyo and Yuki had learned to see when her smile was too bright to be sincere but knew, without a doubt, she had an optimism, resilience, strength and love of life extremely rare in this world. That's why they loved her and held her in a somewhat state of awe.

Seeing Tohru with another man, who treated her as a desirable woman, made Yuki and Kyo understand her enthusiasm and warmth translated into passion.

_Duh. _Naturally it would. _Were they stupid or what?_ Maybe they didn't want anything to change, but that was plain dumb. They were in their senior year, weren't they? What had they thought was going to happen?

Yuki and Kyo hadn't gone there. Oh sure, they made plans, but that's what they were, FUTURE plans.

Also, maybe, to their shame, they didn't want to let her off the pure white pedestal they put her on. Shigure, Ayame, Haru and, good grief, even Momjii had tried to show them the woman in Tohru again and again, but stubborn was Yuki and Kyo's middle name.

Glancing at Kyo from under his lashes, Yuki nudged him. "What?" Kyo asked irritably.

"Hey, can this Bryan guy, you know, handle himself?"

Kyo looked at him, trying to decipher what the rat meant. The light dawned. "Oh, you mean can he fight? Yeah. I saw him take on a couple of guys when he first got to school. I mean, he's pretty laid-back and all, but these guys wanted to test him out, so they pushed him into it. Man, did he lay them out." At Yuki's curious expression, he elaborated, "Well, it's not like he knows the martial arts, but he's big, strong and definitely knows how to fight. It sure was something to watch."

"I guess that's one less thing to worry about," Yuki sighed.

Even though both tried their best to hate the guy, they couldn't find anything TO hate, except for liking Tohru, and who could blame him for that?

"Yeah," Kyo matched Yuki's sigh.

...

When they got home, Tohru went upstairs to change, leaving Yuki and Kyo to brood in their own rooms. Yuki tried to concentrate on his school work, while Kyo practiced his martial arts. Neither were successful in calming their turmoil. They heard Tohru when she left her room and her light, rapid footsteps as she ran downstairs calling for Shigure. Curiosity and a horrible suspicion got the better of them and they almost collided as they burst into the hallway at the same time.

"Whoa! Where're you going, stupid cat?" Yuki asked haughtily.

Kyo retorted, "Oh yeah, as if you didn't have the same idea I had, damn rat." Unwilling to respond, or retreat, Yuki curled a lip.

With an unspoken stiff truce, they snuck down the steps and secretly positioned themselves outside Shigure's office where they could clearly hear the conversation and Tohru's happy voice.

...

"Shigure-san! You will never believe what happened today!" Tohru exclaimed.

Leaning forward with his head cocked to the side and comfortably resting on his fist, Shigure gave her his attention. "Really? What could have happened to make our flower bloom with vibrant color?" he drawled flirtatiously.

The young male eavesdroppers gritted their teeth; they HATED when Shigure acted this way. It was disgusting. He was supposed to be the adult of the household. _Yeah. Right._ And why in the world was Tohru talking to Shigure about the events of the day?

The nasty suspicions they were harboring were confirmed, accompanied by an exploding rage taking the expression "fit to kill" to a new level when they heard Tohru gush, "Oh Shigure-san, you were right about everything! I actually have a date with a 'normal' boy tonight! Isn't that amazing?"

Shigure grinned in delight. Here he had only talked to the girl a short time ago and already his plan had taken its first step. _If only Yuki and Kyo were so easily counseled,_ he sighed inwardly_, Really, you would think they would use the advantage of having an older, more experienced man around, but no, they had rocks for heads._

"I don't think its amazing at all, Tohru. You underestimate yourself." He smiled when she looked down modestly. "Now tell me EVERYTHING. Leave nothing out. Remember no detail is too small," he told her unabashed.

_What a PERVERT!_ both Yuki and Kyo thought at the same time, hardly able to control the impulse to smash in the door. (_And Shigure's face. Let's not forget that part._)

Shigure's sensitive hearing picked up their rumblings. Smiling broader, he hoped the two perched outside his den were paying VERY close attention.

Tohru gave Shigure the rundown starting with a brief description of Bryan and how they met before she went into detail, beginning with the incident in the classroom. When she began to slow down as she approached the moment of their more intimate encounter, Shigure knew they were finally getting to the juicy part. His attention sharpened as the young woman stammered to a halt and a vivid flush spread not only over her entire face but down her neck.

Though inwardly delighted, he forced his voice to sound as gently confidential as possible, "Then what happened, Tohru? It is quite alright. After all you don't have to worry about shocking ME. I'm on pins and nettles."

Her large downcast eyes rose slowly to meet his encouraging brilliant gray ones. "We kissed," she murmured.

"Ah," Shigure leaned back, "Well, this IS exciting. Kissing's perfectly natural and to be expected in this type of situation, you know. There is no need to be embarrassed. Unless you and this boy, Bryan, did more than simply kiss?"

Shigure certainly hoped not. Not that he was a prude by any means, but Shigure did NOT want Tohru seduced away from them. So far this boy sounded perfect for his plans and was vastly reassured when Tohru vigorously shook her head.

Then, taking Shigure by surprise (although given her rapid mood swings, he supposed he shouldn't have been) Tohru came alive with enthusiasm. "Oh Shigure-san! You were right about everything! I can have a boy for a friend and kiss him too! Bryan said the same thing. He said we shouldn't do anything other than kiss, and then only for a certain amount of time since it could lead to other things."

As her brow furrowed in thoughtful naivety, Shigure's sigh of relief covered Yuki and Kyo's.

"Although I don't know what he meant by 'other things,' I trust him." Tohru made this statement a question and looked to Shigure for an explanation.

Catching on, Shigure cleared his throat before speaking, "Let's leave that talk for another time, shall we? I think it's best to stick to your young man's advice, hum?"

"Well, um, okay, but I'd really like to know. I guess I can wait," Tohru replied. He began to sweat a bit when she told him, "But Shigure-san, you forgot to tell me what to do. I mean, it was a little awkward not knowing how to respond when he first kissed me."

Good God, it appears he may have opened a can of worms - never imagining Tohru saying such a thing. What was he supposed to have done? Shown her himself? Studying the ingenuous, now intrigued, rapidly maturing endearing woman in front of him, Shigure mentally smacked himself, several times, while thinking,_ Down boy._

Yuki and Kyo's jaws dropped, not believing their ears.

While Shigure managed to stay outwardly cool, out of sheer perversity he couldn't stop himself from asking, "You enjoyed this kissing business?"

"Oh yes!" Tohru responded more comfortable after getting through the most difficult part of the conversation and seeing Shigure's matter of fact composure.

"That's nice. I thought you would," Shigure could only think to reply before adding, "But remember, try, no matter how nice the kisses are, not to get too carried away. After all, from what you told me, you want stay friends, correct?" When Tohru grew quiet, he became slightly alarmed, "Tohru, are you thinking you might want to have a deeper relationship with this boy?"

Tohru sadly shook her head, "No. Not really. We are going to pretend to be boyfriend-girlfriend to keep all the other girls away from him. Bryan is leaving very soon so it is for the best."

Shigure didn't necessarily believe in the fates, but this was too good to be true. He couldn't have hand selected a better candidate for his scheme. Mentally rubbing his hands in glee, he asked slyly, "Excellent! I am so happy for you Tohru! Now you finally get to have the type of fun other girls your age deserve. So tell me, how did Yuki and Kyo take the big news?"

Her cheerful, excited demeanor underwent a transformation as she gave him a halfhearted smile, "They seemed fine with it. Yuki even told me either he, or Kyo, or both of them, would escort me back and forth from our dates." Then she rushed, "Which is really nice of them, but I don't want to be a burden. I am sure I can meet Bryan by myself and he can escort me to the property. I won't tell him where I live, exactly, so you don't worry. And I promise to only go out with him when you don't need me here."

Tohru finished with a firm declaration of reassurance.

Shigure splayed his fingertips across his brow.

_Idiots!_

At least Yuki had the wit to drop her off and pick her up.

_Morons, truly._

"Shigure-san?" Tohru asked, worried.

"No, no my dear. Yuki is quite right. You cannot go around by yourself at night. It is too dangerous. I insist. As far as letting this Bryan know where you live, as long as he can keep quiet, I have no objection to you telling him. In fact, I think I would like to meet the young man who could so interest our precious Tohru. Maybe you can bring him by sometime?"

Tohru blushed, both flustered and warmed by his endearment and concern. She nodded before jumping up, exclaiming about getting dinner started before getting ready for her big "date."

She hurried out too fast to notice Yuki and Kyo lurking by the side of the room.

...

Unsurprised to find two furious young men breathing fire exploding into his study shortly after Tohru's departure, Shigure met their wrath calmly, along with irritation.

"This is all your fault! You put her up to that... That..." Kyo hissed at him like the cat he was, with his body braced for a fight and a rigid finger pointed in his face.

A dark purple, ominous aura surrounded Yuki. Seeing his glittering eyes, Shigure was thrilled he was clearly of the same mind as his cousin.

"Now, now boys, let's not get so hot and bothered. Unless, of course, you're jealous?" he asked silkily.

This question was met with vehement denials from both parties.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Of course not!"

"Then what's the problem?" Shigure asked, dangerously mild, "Is there something about this American I should be concerned about? Do you think he will treat Tohru badly or not live up to his word to treat her with respect?"

Shigure was slowly but surely taking the wind from their sails because, as much as they detested it, they could only mumble truthful noes to each question.

"I see. So I can assume you don't care about Tohru's happiness?" This was met with indignation from the boys. Yuki and Kyo growled to think Shigure would dare suggest such a thing.

Disgusted, Shigure threw his hands up dramatically, "This is too much! You nitwits drive me crazy. Soon you'll all be leaving the nest. What will happen then? Where will our poor Tohru go? What will she do? Are you going to deny her a normal life with a 'normal' man? Good heavens, the poor girl has never even had a real boyfriend, and at her age! Honestly, it's too terrible to contemplate. I'm only thinking of her future happiness and giving her, a child, cruelly left alone in the world without her parents, some adult advice."

Feeling selfish, off balanced and churned up with emotions they couldn't decipher, even Kyo was forced to back down. After a few feeble snarls, hisses and insults directed toward their so-called adult guardian, Yuki and Kyo finally left. Their only certainty was knowing they had lost some type of battle in a surreal war.

Once alone, Shigure smirked.

This was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5 So This is Hell

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did and get a few laughs in too. Love hearing from all of you!**

**So This is Hell**

Kyo and Yuki spent torturous months in the following weeks.

They kept Yuki's word and dutifully escorted Tohru to and from her dates with Bryan. Mercifully, there weren't many, but it was so awful listening to her chatter about the wonderful time she had and seeing the couple's affectionate greetings and farewells, they were reduced to trading days to lessen the pain.

If that wasn't bad enough, they had to watch Tohru and Bryan act the perfect couple at school. The very worst part, for them, was Tohru didn't seem to have the least little problem with her role. The two genuinely enjoyed each other's company.

Uo and Hana were thrilled.

The fan-girls steered clear, though they would cast a dirty look Bryan and Tohru's way whenever they thought themselves safe. Bryan's warning had certainly had an effect and Tohru was no longer harassed.

The girls reined in their over the top behavior, especially since Kyo and Yuki, now in the know, were much more vigilant. A few snarls from Kyo and cold glances from Yuki kept even the most rapid fan-girl in check. The guys weren't left alone completely, but the more outrageous stunts stopped and they were worshiped from afar.

The other Sohmas were confounded at first, but taking their cues from Yuki and Kyo, began to take the relationship in stride - although Momjii struggled to stay calm.

Yuki and Kyo may have acted the part, but they were FAR from cool with the situation. Too bad Bryan made Tohru obviously happy and was such a nice guy. It was hard to find an excuse to punch someone's face in when he was so damn glad to see you.

And for some reason, Yuki nor Kyo could fathom, Bryan did like them.

They couldn't see how much he admired their attitudes, skills, styles and wits. They were so different, yet so similar. They complimented each other perfectly. Kyo and Yuki were both intelligent, had a temper (Bryan wasn't fooled by Yuki's pretty looks or collected demeanor. Bryan's gut told Yuki had a "don't mess me or I'll eat you for lunch" side to him) and were totally in the dark when it came to the opposite sex.

Bryan enjoyed the hell out of Yuki's caustic wit against Kyo's fiery retorts.

Their squabbling may have worried Tohru on occasion, but since she generally took it in stride, Bryan found the bickering hilarious. Bryan was smart enough not to let his amusement show and, he had to admit, pretending nothing out of the ordinary was going on when the two were going at it, was fun all by itself.

So Yuki and Kyo felt they had no recourse, if they wanted to protect Tohru's well being and happiness, but to suffer in silence.

On one hand, all the Sohmas were warmed by the sight of the girl, who loved and cared them unconditionally, having so much fun, but on the other, they considered Tohru theirs and were NOT happy. THEY were supposed to the ones, along with Arisa and Saki of course, bringing her joy.

Yuki and Kyo were the ones, especially, who died a little death every time they heard her bright laughter when Bryan swooped her into a tight hug and swung her around playfully in a circle. Then there were the light kisses of hellos and goodbyes they gave along with the, to Yuki and Kyo's eyes, ever present arm around Tohru's shoulders. Once they caught Bryan giving Tohru a shoulder massage to her apparent ecstasy.

They wanted to gag.

Every time they caught the couple holding hands or, even worse, in an obviously private, intense conversation, they wanted to destroy something or someone. Dammit, she was supposed to be talking to THEM, hanging on to THEIR every word.

The entire experience became an education, not just for Tohru, but for Yuki and Kyo, on how a man was supposed to treat a special woman. None of them had ever seen such a thing.

Kyo may have had a chance to experiment with Kagura, but had always spent so much time running away from her, he never took the time, or had the inclination, to listen to her instructions. Kagura may have a mind blowing temper, but she also possessed a gentle, loving and loyal heart.

Seeing Tohru and Bryan taking pleasure from being with each other, Kyo began to wonder, despite himself, what he was desperately throwing away.

...

As for Yuki, his reaction was different, and in many ways, more difficult.

He continued deepening his friendship with Manabe and Machi but found his initial ardor toward Machi waning. Yuki still enjoyed her company, and recognizing a kindred soul, wanted to help her the way Tohru had helped him. But watching Bryan with Tohru made him see, painfully, how much of a woman Tohru was.

Tohru was a rapidly ripening, desirable woman his own age he sincerely loved and was utterly precious to him. Every time she dressed up for the another "date," Yuki was struck more and more by her attractiveness.

For some unfathomable reason, Yuki found he couldn't turn away from the sight of Bryan treating Tohru as a woman. Tohru, to his dismay, became something more than the mothering, nurturing Honda-san living in his household who cooked for him, cleaned for him and babied him when he was sick.

Having become much more insightful, and inwardly stronger, (because of HER) Yuki began to think back on how many times she had given and he had taken.

Oh, Yuki knew he was thoughtful, caring and protective toward Tohru, but when was the last time he actively reached for her heart? Yuki heard her wisdom and felt the warmth of that heart but had he ever looked into it and listened as he had with Machi?

He didn't think so.

If Yuki had, had he seen what was truly there or what he thought was, or wanted, to be there? He still reeled from the discovery of the loneliness she felt and related to Bryan, a virtual stranger, but not to him.

_Weren't he and Tohru close?_ Maybe not as much as Yuki thought.

Getting the not so pleasant feeling she was keeping many secrets he had no clue of, Yuki began to perceive Tohru possessed inner depths she artfully concealed. More than once, Yuki had come across her in deep, soulful thought but he had never pushed when Tohru assured him everything was fine.

Obviously, everything was not fine.

Something, or things, were troubling her deeply and Yuki had been too wrapped up in discovering his new strengths and, well, he guessed, himself, to notice.

Maybe Yuki hadn't wanted to see. If he was brutally honest with himself, Yuki thought he pathetically needed her to always be happy, secure and steady as a rock.

Talk about an absurd, unreasonable idea.

Yuki's insecurities were beginning to rise but he was extremely careful to hide them, knowing Tohru could read him like a book. Tohru heard through Yuki's silence but he couldn't hear through hers. Yuki hated himself for that fault.

More disturbing, was remembering how eagerly he had embraced the idea of loving her as a mother.

Since when had he started believing Akito?

_Son of a bitch._

Yes, Yuki could admit Akito had spoken truthfully, but only the partial truth, because Akito ALWAYS had an agenda and that agenda inevitably involved getting Yuki back into the main Sohma house.

_Had he actually latched onto the words of a master manipulator and cruelty to ease his pain?_

Coming to grips with the truth, Yuki realized he had lied to Manabe when he said he hadn't noticed Tohru as a "woman" until "later" but Kyo had always seen her as one.

From the moment Yuki had lead led a lost Tohru as a child home, to rescuing her as the young woman living in a tent needing HIM as no one ever had, Yuki had been powerfully drawn to her. Then the tables turned, and Tohru healed him with her indomitable optimism, cheerful disposition, dead on insightful words, and incredible fortitude against adversity.

Yes, Tohru was utterly cherished by him.

Fearing he wasn't good enough for her and she would be better off with Kyo, it was much, much easier to keep his heart intact by loving Tohru as a pure, protective, mother figure who believed in him completely, no matter what he did or who he was. So Yuki had begun to slowly draw away from Tohru.

How blind could he be? To say he wore dark sunglasses at night would fit the bill as far as he was considered.

Unfortunately, heart breaking, Yuki thought that in all likelihood, he had taken off his tinted frames too late.

...

Tohru also made some profound discoveries.

Tohru had never thought of herself as being particularly attractive, but Bryan made her feel downright beautiful - much to Uo and Hana's utter rapture. They were ecstatic their beloved friend was finally getting the male attention she deserved, even if it was from a kissing friend, as they called Bryan.

The handsome American certainly knew how to treat a lady, as Bryan insisted Tohru was, down to the ground. Affectionate and attentive without being overbearing, Bryan was last, but definitely not least, an exceptional kisser.

_And let's not forget a terrific hugger,_ Tohru thought dreamily, who LOVED being able to embrace a firm, masculine body whenever she wanted. Little did Bryan know, but those hugs went a long way in giving Tohru the respite she needed against the terrible personal secrets she'd uncovered, kept sealed in her heart, about the various Sohmas tragedies - and was still uncovering.

_Could hugging be additive? _Tohru thought it very well might be. When she had became afraid she was being too needy or clingy, she had apologized profusely. Yet Bryan had laughed at her and generously offered his body for any amount of hugging anytime, anywhere, for however long she wanted.

When Bryan told Tohru how nice she felt and how good she smelled, she beamed and blushed at the same time. Saying she was "so adorable he could just eat her with a spoon," he had swept her up in his strong arms and wrapped them around her.

As Bryan and Tohru grew closer, she wanted to show him her gratitude for his unknowing, generous support, and Tohru treated him as she would with any of those she cared for. Which meant, in typical Tohru style, coddling him and cooking delicious meals he missed from home (she had done some research).

Unconsciously, being treated like a desirable woman, made her act like one. Because of Bryan treatment, Tohru's confidence grew and she no longer blushed at the thought of wearing stylishly comfortable clothes.

Thinking this maybe another way she could show Bryan how much he'd helped her by making him proud to be seen with her, she decided a change may be in order. She wanted to dress in a more feminine fashion, and went so far as enhancing her already luminous, vivacious features using a few, naturally becoming, cosmetics with the enthusiastic help of Uo and Hana.

Though she had Uo and Hana to help her, uncertain, Tohru decided to approach an expert and tentatively consulted Ayame with the dilemma about how to dress. Thrilled, Aya eagerly seized the challenge of creating Tohru a demure but sensual wardrobe.

Delighted to be of help, boy, did Aya deliver.

Out of true affection for Tohru, Aya refused all payment for his services and her new clothes. When Tohru insisted on paying, Aya charged her a ridiculously low fee. Tohru, being utterly ignorant of fashion, had no idea she received custom made clothes practically free.

Knowing he had pulled one over on Tohru didn't bothered Aya in the least and his heart swelled at the thought of his little brother admiring the fruits of his labor. While avoiding being obvious, or outlandish, he and Mine had kept Tohru personality and innate modesty firmly in mind. The result didn't go unnoticed by Bryan or the men in her household.

While Bryan showed his high appreciation of her efforts to Tohru's tremendous relief, she was surprised something she hadn't given any thought to made her feel pleasantly attractive.

Yuki and Kyo said nothing. Tohru noticed and once again put it down to their disinterest, making her feel more the outsider and more determined to learn to be "normal" once she'd found a way to break the curse. But in actuality, the opposite was true. Yuki and Kyo said nothing because they were afraid what would they would reveal if they gave the slightest hint Tohru was swiftly becoming irresistible. The fact she had gone out of her way to make her appealing for another guy was too much to bear.

Even the clothes Tohru wore doing housework underwent a subtle change.

More colorful, they were cut a little lower in the chest area and the fabrics, while durable, were very soft and flowed around her figure as Tohru went about the house, emphasizing her curves and lithe form. They showed how gracefully her hips swayed when she walked. Needless to say, whereas Sigure and Bryan were delighted, Yuki and Kyo were thrown into uncharted, unknown, deep waters.

Predicatively, the two took out their frustrations on each other. The constant fighting began to play havoc on Sigure's nerves, not to mention his house, so he ordered all "sparring sessions" be done outside.

Tohru looked on, confused by their behavior.

...

Then came the big night out.

Uo and Hana arrived at the house to help Tohru prepare. When Kyo and Yuki got the brush off and the two ran upstairs with a flustered but excited Tohru, the boys groaned in despair.

_What now?_

Oh man, how much more where they supposed to stand anyway?

Yuki and Kyo got their answer when Tohru appeared after an hour of getting ready.

Gaping, their eyes glazed over. Tohru was dressed to kill because she was surely killing them.

With fanfare, Uo and Hana presented a captivating Tohru dressed in low cut JEANS. Yuki and Kyo had never seen Tohru in anything but dresses before. The clinging pants made her shapely legs look longer and complimented her curves. They never knew how nicely rounded and firm her backside was.

To make matters worse, the blouse Uo and Hana had chosen was turquoise to match her eyes and a shirt scooped low enough to show some enticing cleavage. The stretchy cotton fabric held on to her upper arms and chest before flowing over her torso which came to an abrupt halt before hitting the top of her jeans.

_Talk about scrumptious._

And were those EARRINGS Tohru was wearing? The girls had secured the front of Tohru's hair back and the dangling drops of gold flashed against her dark hair inviting the boys to leisurely take a trip down her slender neck to her exposed creamy shoulders. The whole ensemble, along with Tohru's carefully applied light makeup, brought out her features to their full advantage. Tohru eyes were entrancing and her skin glowed while she waited for their approval with self conscious anxiety.

Kyo and Yuki thought they were going to have a heart attack. When they said nothing, Uo and Hana gave them the evil eye while Tohru shyly crossed her arms in a V shape with her hands clasped together at her hips, making the top of her breasts swell.

As one, Yuki and Kyo paled. Unsure of their reaction, Tohru asked hesitantly, "You... You don't think I look nice?" At her downcast expression, and the threatening looks from Hana and Uo, they immediately jumped to reassure her she looked fantastic.

Yuki cleared his throat, and rephrased his question, when he was about to ask, in horror, why was she dressed in, to his mind, such a provocative manner. "Uh, where are you off to tonight, Honda-san?" Yuki was glad he managed, somehow, to sound casual.

Tohru lit up. "I'm going dancing," she proclaimed proudly, feeling excited now that Kyo and Yuki had assured her she looked good.

"That's sounds like a lot of fun. Don't you think, Kyo?" Yuki tossed the ball to his cousin.

"Ah, yeah, that does sound like fun," Kyo managed to strangle out.

"Great!" Tohru exclaimed, "I think so, too. I'll go make dinner while I wait for Bryan to pick me up."

They were thrown. Kyo unwittingly shouted, "What? What'd ya mean, Bryan's picking you up?"

Disregarding his tone, Tohru told him, "Well, the club he wants to take me to is kind of across town and he wanted to meet Shigure." With Uo and Hana following, Tohru came down the stairs with a shrug as she explained. The young men tried, really, not to blanch, or stare, when her movements made all kinds of interesting things happen under her outfit.

Shigure approached when they got to the bottom of the steps. "Tohru!" he cried, "I must say you look positively ravishing. Oh, if only I was several years younger. To think of the lucky boy to be seen with you tonight makes my heart beat with envy. I cannot wait to meet him at last."

While Shigure gave a discombobulated, but pleased, Tohru a kiss on her cheek, Yuki and Kyo groaned. WHY couldn't Shigure tone his profuse flirtation down? Was that asking too much?

_Oh. Wait. Yeah, it was._

Glaring at him and then at each other, Yuki and Kyo turned by mutual consent to go outside to release the pent up hostility and frustration they felt. Watching them go, Shigure sighed wearily, Hana narrowed her eyes and Uo crossed her arms in disgust. They all knew what Yuki and Kyo's problem was. Tohru, however, looked perplexed, wondering what she had done wrong.

Seeing the worried, dismayed expression on her face, Uo and Hana quickly surrounded her in their supportive, loving embrace. "You're going to have a terrific time Tohru. Don't worry. I know you're gonna love dancing," Uo said.

"Yes. I agree. Dancing can be quite exhilarating," Hana seconded.

Shigure added to their encouragements before commenting on dinner.

"Oh!" Tohru jumped, "Of course. So sorry. I'll get started, right away!" With a fond farewell to her friends, she dashed toward the kitchen.

Shigure, Uo and Hana watched her affectionately before Uo and Hana took their leave after saying goodbye to Shigure.

...

Bryan strode up in time to see Kyo and Yuki going at it.

_Whoa!_ Man, was he ever glad they never decided to go after him. Bryan was fascinated by their mastery in the martial arts. Too bad he wasn't staying long enough to learn more.

Kyo was way good but Yuki was dynamite. Watching him fluidly kick Kyo across the yard, he knew his instincts warning him to stay on Yuki's good side had been on the level.

Wincing when Kyo hit the ground, Bryan called out, "Yo," in greeting. Yuki nodded his head toward him while Kyo glowered. Bryan looked at him, concerned, "Kyo, you okay?"

Kyo stood with a swipe of his fist across his bleeding lip. "Yeah, I'm good," he mumbled. Not the type to waste time on politeness, he jerked his thumb at the house. "They're in there. Just make sure to take off your shoes. Shigure's a real stickler."

Byran hesitated like he wanted to say something, but then shrugged and walked over to the open door.

Kyo muttered, "I really wish I could hate that guy. Why does he have to be so damn nice? I'd give anything for a chance to knock his lights out." Yuki concurred silently before readying himself for Kyo's next attack. But Kyo surprised him.

"Hey Yuki. What say you and I go have a listen at what Sigure has to say?" Kyo asked. Yuki paused, thinking.

A variety of terrible scenarios came to mind and he instantly agreed.

...

Tohru met Bryan at the door. "Wow!" he said, "You look fabulous. I'm going to have to fight off every guy in the place wanting to dance with you."

Giving him a hug, she bashfully said, "Thank you Bryan. That's really sweet, but you don't have to lie to make me feel better."

Grinning, he responded, "Lying? Who's lying? Are you kidding? I was being serious." His grin turned into a smile when she fluttered her hands, at a loss.

Then he chuckled when she did a swift mood swing by exclaiming, "Oh! Where are my manners? Please, come in." Linking his arm with hers, she dragged him inside saying, "I just know you're going to like Shigure. He's the greatest. Don't worry. I already got the tea set up so you two can have a nice talk. I need to finish making dinner, but its almost done so we can leave soon, okay?"

Bryan let her propel him into the main room where a handsome man dressed in a kimono knelt by a low table sipping tea. Assuring him she'd be back, Tohru left Bryan to flee to the kitchen.

Studying the tall American, Shigure liked what he saw.

He heard how Bryan had greeted and complimented Tohru and hoped his young male charges were taking notes. Shigure smirked inwardly, thinking this strapping young man must have thrown Yuki and Kyo into a frenzy with his charming good looks. He was further pleased when Bryan, having grown more comfortable and accustom to the culture, gave Shigure a traditional Japanese greeting. Shigure returned the greeting and graciously invited him to join him.

Moving to kneel across from him, Bryan said, "Tohru tells me you are a novelist so that must make you Shigure-Sensei, right? I apologize, but I still have difficulty with the different honorifics."

Flattered, Shigure waved a dismissive hand, "No. No. We'll have none of that. Let's be friendly shall we? I'll call you Bryan and you will simply call me Shigure. Alright?" Bryan nodded with a relieved smile.

"So, you are the young man taking care of my precious Tohru. It is nice to finally meet you. Tohru has talked a lot about you and everything she's said has been good. I'm relieved to know you've been treating her well." Bryan squirmed under Shigure's praise.

"Thanks, I try. She's really special. You don't find too many girls like Tohru around, that's for sure," he replied.

Shigure agreed.

They talked for awhile, getting to know each other. When Bryan felt comfortable enough, he had to ask something he had been dying of curiosity to know.

Knowing he wasn't going to get another chance, Bryan awkwardly searched for an opening, "Uh, Shigure, do you mind if I ask you something that may be, well... Oh geez, I don't know how to ask this without worrying about offending anyone."

Shigure perked up. If there was one thing he liked, it was a subject that may be scandalizing. He leaned forward in an encouraging manner.

"It's quite all right. Whatever you want to know, you don't have to worry about offending ME," Shigure said in his most sincere, interested voice. Bryan balked.

_Oh my goodness,_ thought Shigure, _This MUST be juicy._

"Alright then. If you're sure?" Bryan hesitated. Shigure hastened to assure him.

"Absolutely. I promise not to be offended, or even shocked, by what you wish to know," Shigure casually told him, on the edge of his seat.

"Then I guess I'll ask it. But before I do, I just want you know I don't have problem with it, okay? I mean, I know the Japanese think different from Americans, but I'm not sure how they think about this subject."

Shigure wanted to leap across the table and shake the youth to spill the beans. Shigure was so curious, he felt a bit crazed. Knowing his avid interest would most likely scared Bryan off, Shigure held on to his languid poise by the skin of his teeth.

Bryan spoke, "I was floored when I found out where Tohru lived. I mean this being a household of men not related to her and all."

"Yes. Yes. I understand how this may seem strange. Go on," Shigure was losing control of his patience but forced himself not to let it show.

Taking a breath, Bryan went on, "Well, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I mean, I know your Tohru's guardian, and after what she told me, would never let something... improper happen with Yuki and Kyo living here too." Shigure nodded his head as if saying, _of course not._

"And I've seen how they treat her with respect. Heck, Yuki even calls her Honda-san, like she's married or a stranger or something."

Shigure could have burst out laughing. He KNEW the boys were listening in and wondered how Yuki had taken THAT observation.

Yuki did not take that observation well.

Kyo smirked while Yuki frowned._ Did everyone think he saw Tohru this way? Did Tohru?_ Yuki had thought it was his special way of addressing her, but was it really his way of keeping his distance?

Yuki would have to figure this out later because he was starting to get a bad feeling and needed to hear the rest of what Bryan was asking about.

So did Shigure.

When Bryan commented, "Then I noticed how they were with girls," Shigure got a clue where Bryan was going.

Out of sheer evil gleefulness, Shigure asked in feigned surprise, "Girls?"

"Yeah. I mean, like, Kyo either tells them to get lost or threatens to beat them and Yuki... Let's just say I've heard some guys come on to him." Bryan swiftly added, "But he's pretty quick to slap them down, although I heard a rumor he wore a dress once. As far as girls go, Yuki doesn't give them the time of day unless he has to. The only ones he seems comfortable around are the ones on the Student Council and Tohru, Uo and Hana."

Then he asked what Shigure had been waiting (and hoping beyond fiendish hope) for, "I thought, maybe, you weren't worried about Tohru living with you because Kyo and Yuki were... ah, you know, a couple. Like, together?"

Shigure tried, truly, to hold himself together, but there was no way he could and began to laugh hysterically. He laughed so hard, he pounded the table, nearly howling.

Yuki and Kyo were enraged, and disgusted - BIG TIME.

Fuming they both promised a lingering dismemberment at Shigure_, You mangy mutt. You better set the record straight. RIGHT NOW. And it better be good, because if you don't, you're ROADKILL._

Picking up the almost tangible malicious menace coming his way, Shigure somehow managed to regain control. Waving a hand while holding his aching ribs, he told Bryan, "No. No. You got it all wrong. I can assure you both Yuki and Kyo are quite into girls, as you young people would say. Kyo even has a girlfriend who does not attend your school."

Shigure twisted the truth a bit but Kyo didn't care, AT ALL. For once, in a long time, Kyo thanked his lucky stars for Kagara.

"As for Yuki," Shigure said smoothly, "The dress incident was a prank. When it comes to girls, he is merely reserved." Searching his mind for a way to cement Yuki's attraction for the opposite sex, he went for a vague, general reply, saying, "I am sure you can see why."

Thankfully, Bryan did.

He relaxed, "Oh yeah. That's a fact. Poor Yuki has so many psycho fan-girls after him, I'd be leery too. I can relate. If I were Yuki, I'd worry about any girl I wanted to be with. They'd probably try to kill her, or maim her or something I don't even want to think about - seeing how nuts those girls are."

Shigure got serious, thinking of Tohru. "Really? Is it that bad? Has Tohru been hurt?" he asked, disturbed.

Yuki started in alarm. Bryan was right. Those damn fan-girls were vicious. At this rate, he'd never get a real girlfriend unless he wanted her so much, he'd have to take drastic measures to see to her safety. Yuki's heart sank, then stopped when he felt real anger rise. It wasn't fair and just not right. He should be able to go out with someone, if he wanted. _What was he? Some kind of THING to be fought over?_ Yuki was shaken to the core by this revelation.

Bryan didn't want to answer Shigure's question, figuring it was Tohru's decision to tell him, not his. So he downplayed his answer by telling him, "A little, but all the Sohmas look after her, along with Uo and Hana. She's safe as long as she with one of them."

Shiqure's brows drew together. He had not known about this but should have guessed. He would have to have a long, severe talk with Yuki and Kyo about Tohru's position. This was unacceptable and they had better take care of her or there would be hell to pay. Shigure was usually laid-back about almost everything except for a few matters, and then he was a force to reckoned with.

Just ask Akido.

He found, a bit startled, Tohru's happiness fell into this category.

Straightening, he told Bryan, "Thank you for telling me this. I am pleased to know my charges and other younger relatives are keeping an eye on her. And I am fully aware of Uo and Hana's abilities in putting to rest any danger she may be in. I'm also happy to know you've been watching out for her as well. I'm very fond of Tohru. She has brightened all of our lives. Lord, I have NO idea how we got along without her in the first place."

Bryan smiled and said, "I can see why. Like I said, she's one in a million."

Shigure grinned back at him, cheered his plan was coming along nicely. Those two behind the wall had better have listened up and taken everything they learned to heart, because if they hadn't, they didn't deserve a treasure like Tohru. If not, he'd have to come up with some other way to keep her and he really didn't want to take the time and effort to go the trouble.

Shigure had other, more personal, schemes in the works.


	6. Chapter 6 It's Just a Kiss, Right?

**OMG! This chapter REALLY got away from me. I'm not sure whether to be worried or not. I tried to hold on to the scene and characters as best I could, but they insisted on going their own way. Such is the joy and frustration in writing. You all will have to let me know what you think. It moved pretty fast and threw me a curve ball. If you think I'm still on a good track, I need to know, because, if that's the case, after this chapter I am heading in Kyo's direction in a way you may just kill me over. (Or maybe not. I don't know) I hadn't meant for the story to take such a blatant left turn, although it's still progressing towards the end I want. I hope I'm making SOME sense. So PLEASE R&R so I'll have a good idea what to do. Thanks!**

**It's Just a Kiss, Right?**

Saying Yuki was not happy would be a HUGE understatement.

Impatiently he paced in front of their property waiting (he groaned) for Tohru to arrive after her "big" date. Yuki thought being whipped would better than having to endure her sure to be exited detailed recounting of her new adventure. Alone.

That stupid, inconsiderate, SCAREDY cat was nowhere to be found.

Jerk.

Yuki may admire the way Kyo seemed so easy with himself, but he absolutely desisted Kyo's perchance to run off with the going got tough.

Kyo had PROMISED he'd show up with Yuki to wait for Tohru. But no, at the last minute he had disappeared like a chicken being chased by a fox.

What else was new?

Yuki sneered in contempt but secretly wanted to escape himself. But he couldn't.

Damn.

If Yuki wasn't there, who was going make sure Tohru got home safe? It's not like he could call someone to take over. Or could he, (briefly thinking of Haru)? Shaking his head, Yuki decided Haru needed to be with Rin, who needed to be with Haru after her horrible experience at Akito's (Yuki's lip curled in disgust at the very name) order.

Yuki couldn't think of anyone he trusted enough to do this onerous task.

Kyo may have no problem running away, (he could care less what others thought about him) but not Yuki. The idea of calling one of his elders and having them see him as a coward, not to mention the jokes at his expense which would undoubtedly come, made Yuki shudder.

No. There was nothing Yuki could think of to get him out of this situation. He'd just have to buckle down and bear it.

Having reached an impasse, Yuki spent his time mentally hurling insults and curses at his missing cousin, wondering which gods he had angered this time.

- - -

Tohru was excited by the wonderful time she had dancing. Hana and Uo had been right. Dancing was fun and she loved discovering new things. However, Tohru was also aware of Bryan's growing discomfort as he drove slower the closer they got to her home.

Had she done something wrong?

Anxious, Tohru asked him, "Bryan. What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Lightly flushing, she explained, "I mean I DID step on your feet a few times. That must have hurt. I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm clumsy, a lot."

Bryan gave her a sideways glance, taking in her chagrin.

He hastened to reassure her, "No, no, Tohru. You did great. Yeah, you might've had some trouble at the beginning, but that's normal. After you loosened up, you got into the groove." When she furrowed her brow trying to understand his English slang, he laughed, "I mean you caught on and made good moves."

"Oh." Tohru said thoughtfully, "Then why are you worried?" Bryan shouldn't have been surprised she had picked up his nervousness. That was Tohru's speciality.

Telling himself to quit being a coward, Bryan took a deep breath before he began. "Listen Tohru, I should have said something earlier, but, I wanted you, and me, to have a good time and give you a special present you could remember after I was gone."

"Goodbye? Gone?" Tohru asked, perplexed.

"Yeah. My dad got a really great job offer back in the States and was going to turn it down until I got up enough nerve to take your advice."

"Okay," Tohru slowly said, puzzled.

Bryan clarified, "You see, as much as I enjoy all my friends here, I want to go home. I miss it, a lot. It's great learning about new cultures and all, but at heart, I belong in America."

COMPLETELY understanding Bryan's sentiment, Tohru nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"Well. Once I heard him about to turn down this job, I jumped in. I couldn't help it," Bryan told her and gave her a look of admiration. "And, I got to hand it to you, Tohru, you were right about everything."

"Really?" she asked pleased for Bryan and his father.

"Yeah. He saw the light, if you know what I mean?"

Tohru thought she did. Sometimes it was hard keeping up with Bryan's way of speaking, but this time she understood. While she felt sad to be losing her friend who had helped lighten the weight around her heart for a short time, Tohru was thrilled for him.

"Bryan! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you. I just know you're going to have a terrific life. When are you leaving?" Tohru asked. Bryan grinned while she gushed her delight for him (most people would be upset for themselves, but not Tohru).

He sobered and said, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Tohru was startled, "That is so sudden."

He nodded, "I know. I'm sorry but it all happened so fast and that was one of the conditions. If we don't leave tomorrow, Dad'll lose the job. I should have told you sooner..."

Tohru cut him off exclaiming, "No. I understand. It's okay. And you are very kind to be so concerned about my feelings, you waited to make sure I had a good time. It must have been very hard for you to wait, worrying about making me sad."

Bryan was relieved Tohru got the right idea.

"So we're all right, then? I sure am going to miss you Tohru. You've been a BIG help," Bryan told her. He pulled in close to the main gate and turned off the ignition.

Everything was quiet and dark, but peaceful at the same time.

Tohru turned large eyes to his. "Thank you, Bryan, for being my friend. I'm going to miss you too. And I'm glad I could help, but I'm positive you would have been fine without me. I'm nothing special."

Bryan grew grave. This was one thing Tohru couldn't seem to understand about herself and it bugged him.

Taking her hands in his, Bryan declared firmly, "Don't say that Tohru. You ARE special. There aren't that many people in the world as big hearted and caring as you. Believe me, I should know. You see things no one else does or understands. Don't ever, ever let anyone tell you you're not special, because they'd either be stupid or blind or something. No matter what Tohru, you just keep being yourself. Promise me."

Taken aback, Tohru could tell Bryan meant what he said, but she thought he was being too generous. Even as a young child, she hadn't fit in. If what Bryan was saying was true, then there where many, many stupid or blind people, and Tohru couldn't comprehend the concept.

But hearing his earnestness, she smiled and said, "I promise. I'll do my best."

Bryan gave her a fierce hug goodbye, wishing she would BELIEVE him. Bryan hoped, with her uncanny insight, Tohru would FEEL her own worth.

- - -

Yuki had been leaning against a post with his arms crossed when the car pulled in and stopped.

When Tohru didn't immediately emerge, his brows furrowed. There was no way he was going to see what was happening inside. Yuki knew pain was always coming his way without him having to go looking for it. It wasn't only he wanted to give Tohru her privacy, Yuki didn't EVEN want to imagine what was going on.

So, he stayed put, irked.

When Tohru appeared and he saw the mixed emotions crossing her features before she could hide them, Yuki frowned.

When Bryan got out of the car and approached HIM, Yuki's back straightened and he became ice. If Bryan had hurt Tohru, he was going to be taught a lesson Yuki was more than willing to teach him.

Bryan didn't miss Yuki's stance, but, after whispering to Tohru a last farewell and asking her if he could speak to Yuki alone, Bryan walked up to him. Tohru gave them a bright smile and moved a ways down the path.

Not sure what the American wanted, Yuki stayed silent and waited.

With his hands in his pockets, Bryan shuffled the dirt on the ground, uncertain how to start.

He said, "Hey Yuki. Where's Kyo?"

On high alert, Yuki strove for a casual tone and shrugged. "Kyo had something personal he needed to do." (That was ONE way of phrasing it)

"Oh. Okay. That's too bad because I wanted to say goodbye to both of you," Bryan said, throwing Yuki into a vat of confusion making him scramble to regain his balance.

Wait. Did Bryan say GOODBYE?

Suddenly, Yuki felt light headed and wanted to jump for joy, but held it in. He didn't think that would the appropriate, or appreciated, response.

"Goodbye?" Yuki quirked a brow. (_Be cool, Yuki. That's the ticket._)

"Yeah," Bryan said, "I'm leaving tomorrow and wanted to say so long and thanks for everything."

(Thinking Bryan had NO idea how thankful he should be, Yuki was gracious enough to accept the thanks.)

Trying to look sincere, Yuki said, "You're welcome. It's too bad you have to leave so soon. I hope you have a pleasant trip." (_NOT_)

Bryan nodded, completely clueless what Yuki was really thinking. "Yeah. I will," he responded politely.

Then Bryan did something which threw Yuki again.

Bryan paused and gave Yuki a close once over, narrowing his eyes in thought. Not sure whether he was being sized up for an attack, Yuki internally readied himself.

Bryan leaned in and said, "Look Yuki. You're sharp enough to recognize a good thing when you see it. If I was you, I wouldn't let a once in a lifetime opportunity pass me by, if you get what I'm saying?"

When Bryan's eyes moved with a wealth of meaning in the direction Tohru had taken, Yuki caught on and saw purple. Yuki's first impulse was to pummel Bryan into the ground. This... This STRANGER had the GALL to speak of private family matters he had NO knowledge of. It's a good thing for Bryan Yuki had learned from early childhood to hide his emotions because he had no idea the danger he was in.

Instead, Bryan confided, "It's like this. I don't think Tohru's as happy as she lets on. There seems to be something heavy on her mind. Out of all the people in the world, Tohru deserves to be happy. You think so don't you?" Yuki was forced to concur.

"Yeah. So, I guess, I mean... geez. How do I say this without being pushy?"

_"Too late_," Yuki internally snarled, wishing the guy would shut up before Yuki did something which would distress Tohru.

Yuki didn't get his wish.

Bryan continued, "Yuki, I'll say it straight. I think you're the best guy for the job. Even though you have girls falling at your feet left and right, I've got to tell you, girls like Tohru don't come around too often. Like in hardly ever. But I suppose you already knew that."

_"You finally got SOMETHING right,"_ Yuki thought. Seeing Bryan's sincere attempt to reach him, Yuki cooled down and his brain kicked in.

Shaking his hand in the American way, Yuki told him, "Don't worry. We'll take care of Tohru. And I thank you for the compliment."

_Yeah, right._

But still, Bryan thought HE was the best person to make Tohru happy? Yuki guessed he had been complimented after all. Maybe he should thank Kyo for being absent. Nah, that'd be going too far, but Yuki knew Bryan wouldn't have said anything if Kyo had been around.

Seeing Yuki's response was all he was going to get, Bryan stepped back and with a wave, left.

Well, he had tried. He could only hope Yuki took his advice. Tohru promised to write, so Bryan would find out, eventually.

- - -

Now that Yuki could relax, (he'd be lighting incense tonight in gratitude) he mulled over everything he was becoming aware of.

Lost in thought, he wandered until he found Tohru sitting on a large boulder with her legs bent up to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her legs while her chin rested on her knees as she stared pensively into one the various fish ponds scattered around their estate.

Yuki paused and took a long, speculative look at her. Yes, there was something weighing on Tohru.

When Tohru saw Yuki, her entire being beamed, "Yuki! Just look at that beautiful moon! It's so bright, you can see its reflection in the water. Come look! It's so peaceful and amazing. Isn't it great there are so many wonderful things in the world?"

Yuki thought he'd never get used to the look she gave him whenever she caught a glimpse of him - and he didn't want to. Tohru made him feel like the greatest person on the planet since Saki was invented with one brilliant welcoming smile.

Returning her smile, Yuki came forward to sit next to her. Enjoying the pleasure Tohru took from simple joys, Yuki joined her in admiring the sight when she insisted he see what she saw. Loving her ability to open his eyes to the wonders around him, Yuki basked in her enthusiasm - for awhile.

Yuki was going to keep his eye on the goal this time and not let Tohru distract him. Taking a stab in the dark, Yuki remarked on the most likely thing preying on her mind.

"Honda-san, I am sorry you had to say goodbye to one of your friends tonight. You must be sad."

Startled, Tohru involuntarily blurted out, "What?" before visibly coming to attention. Yuki's comment broke her out of her thoughts on another matter entirely.

Flustered, Tohru said, "Oh. Bryan. Yes, I will miss him. But he is such a good person, I KNOW he'll be fine. I am happy for him. He is going home after missing being there so much and that's terrific!"

Okay, Yuki didn't miss her leap from another subject she had on her mind to the one he introduced, so he tried the direct approach.

"Then what is making you so sad?" he asked. Yuki wasn't sure but he thought he saw Tohru pale a little.

Tohru didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell Yuki about the curse breaking. Not yet. Tohru felt despair well up when she realized she was being selfish.

But she desperately wanted Yuki and Kyo free.

What Yuki could not know was just this afternoon she had heard Shigure comforting Rin by telling her she could relax and get healthy again because the curse WAS breaking - it was only a matter of time until they were ALL freed. One on hand, Tohru was thrilled to know this but on the other, Shigure could not hazard a guess as to WHEN they would all be free.

Tohru had lost her composure and shouted it HAD to break before the spring. When Rin had confronted her, Tohru could only stammer out a reference to Kyo's fate since his was the most horrible. But Yuki's was included also. Just as Kyo faced imprisonment, so did Yuki within the Sohma estate. Yuki's fate may be a little better, but Tohru hadn't missed his fear and loathing at thought of going back there.

Tohru was more than proud of Yuki for standing up himself, but she didn't want to take ANY chances of Akito getting her hands on him.

And Akito didn't like taking no for an answer.

Wishing she could lie, and was a lot smarter, Tohru heard herself say, "I was thinking about dancing."

_Oh my gosh!_ What a thing to say. HOW was she going to explain dancing made her sad? Tohru mentally hit herself in the head. Tohru hadn't lied, exactly, since she HAD been remembering her fun evening and the dances she had learned during her ruminating.

Tohru felt as stupid as the surprised expression on Yuki's face.

"Dancing? Dancing made you sad?" Yuki asked, flummoxed.

Frantically searching for something to say, Tohru exclaimed, "Yes! Dancing. I was thinking about much fun I had and wondered if I'd ever be able to go again."

She internally moaned. Why hadn't she thought of something else? Tohru guessed she wasn't clever enough at coming up with spur of the moment intelligent things to say. Feeling guilty, Tohru thought she'd reminded Yuki he could NEVER go to a club because of the dangers involved.

Leaping up, Tohru grabbed a startled Yuki by the hand.

"Here," she said, "let me show some of the things I learned. I just know you're going to be a great dancer."

Yuki had difficulty adjusting to Tohru's mood swing and actions. A little dazed, he let her lead him into the middle of a clearing.

"Now don't you worry one bit. I'll be careful, okay?" Tohru assured him.

"Okay," Yuki replied slowly not quite sure what she expected from him and why he shouldn't worry. What did she mean by being careful? With some nervousness, Yuki let Tohru lead him into a dance.

Tentatively, Yuki followed Tohru's steps as she hummed a catchy tune. Tohru made sure she only twirled under his arm and held firm to his shoulder while placing his hand on her waist. She wanted Yuki to have fun and didn't want any "accidents" to happen by unintentionally embracing him.

Yuki started to get into the swing of things and they began to move in harmony together.

Giddy from being under the stars and in Yuki's arms (well, not EXACTLY in his arms, but close) Tohru laughed. "You see Yuki. I KNEW you'd be a great dancer. Isn't this fun?"

Liking the way Tohru felt and swayed while smelling her fresh scent, Yuki gave her a lighthearted smile.

"Yes, it is," he replied.

"Okay! Now I want to show some fast songs so you can see how to do them," Tohru told him.

While she danced around him, moving her whole body to a fast beat, Yuki highly appreciated the view. In the moonlight, Tohru seemed be a magical wood sprite for his own personal entertainment. Caught up, Tohru dreamily felt like she was flying through the night air. She was dancing with YUKI and it WAS magical. If only she could show him how to slow dance. The thought of actually being able to hug Yuki was dazzling.

Then Yuki made a mistake.

Grinning, he told her, "I think YOU'RE the great dancer, Honda-san." With one word, Yuki brought Tohru crashing down to earth.

Who was she kidding? Tohru felt foolish for thinking for a moment Yuki was feeling the same as her.

Even alone, with all the wonderful night sky around them and dancing together, Yuki had called her Honda-san.

Tohru sighed. She supposed it was asking too much for Yuki to see her more than.... Because Tohru had a feeling this was one the whispers she couldn't hear in Yuki's silence, she couldn't guess how he saw her. But Tohru thought if Yuki didn't want to say her first name, she seriously doubted he wanted to close the distance growing between them.

Her heart ached.

Seeing her sudden downcast expression, Yuki asked, perplexed, "Are you alright, Honda-san? You seem sad all of sudden."

Springing to life, Tohru proclaimed, "I know! Let's have a big party and invite everyone. That way you can learn how to slow dance too without worrying. I am sure Kagura or, maybe Rin, wouldn't mind. I'm positive everyone would have a terrific time."

Yuki cocked his head to the side, wondering what had set her off. More on the alert, Yuki was beginning to recognize a diversionary tactic when he saw one.

"Slow dancing? Why would I need Kagura or Rin for slow dancing? Weren't we slow dancing, Honda-san?" Yuki questioned her. Tohru slumped and sat on a big log.

"Because you have to sort of hug each other. I know you can't, and maybe wouldn't want to, with me. I want you to have a great time, not be uncomfortable," Tohru quietly murmured hiding her face with her hair.

What?! Wouldn't want to slow dance with or hug Tohru? Where in the world did she get THAT idea?

Yuki was stumped.

Yuki KNEW he had done something wrong, but he didn't know what. Turning everything over in his mind, he decided he hadn't DONE anything so it must've been something he said.

WHAT had Yuki said which caused Tohru to become so dejected?

Suddenly, a light went on and he grinned slyly, wondering if it would have the same effect on Tohru it had had on him.

Kneeling in front of her, Yuki placed a hand on Tohru's knee and crooned, "Tohru."

At the sound of her name coming from Yuki, lightning jolted through Tohru's entire being.

And Yuki felt it.

Feeling electricity tingling over her skin and a warmth spreading throughout her body, Tohru jerked her head up to stare at him.

"What.. What did you say?" Tohru hesitantly asked, unable to believe her ears.

Yuki's grin widened and he said smooth as silk, "Tohru."

Tohru froze and her eyes widened. "But... But Yuki, you NEVER call me by my name. I thought you didn't think of me..." She trailed off at a loss.

When Yuki heard her, and her bewildered, slightly hurt tone, he silently cursed himself. So he HAD been wrong, or whatever, to think Tohru would think his way of addressing her was his special name for her. But now he knew, and should have known, Tohru thought the same thing. Yuki had been purposely distancing himself from her.

Man, and people called him smart?

Yuki had hurt Tohru through selfish carelessness.

HE hadn't wanted to be hurt, and in protecting himself, had unknowingly (or knowingly?) found ways of pushing her away, as gently as he could.

If he could have, Yuki would have kicked himself - hard. He never, ever wanted to hurt Tohru. Another selfish taking on his part where she did the giving. Tohru always put him first, saying how proud she was of him and how wonderful he was for being so brave.

Yuki stilled.

Speaking of being brave, an insidious thought snaked through him - literally.

Tohru knew Yuki had stood his ground with Aya's help, but he always wondered how Aya knew when to show up when he did. A vision of Tohru in the distance at school, watching him during the time of his parent/teacher conference, rose in his mind.

Narrowing his eyes, glowing like amethysts, Yuki asked, "Tohru, how did Aya know when my career conference was?"

Floundering at Yuki abrupt change from the topic at hand, Tohru jumped and fluttered her hands, "Uh, ah, I, err, may have mentioned it to him."

Leaning back, Yuki studied her, humbled and deeply moved by her insight. Had Tohru known just how hard that conference was going be on him? Yuki would bet anything she had.

If Aya hadn't arrived when he did, Yuki would have drowned in his mother's pompous scorn and complete disregard for what he wanted. No, it had always been about HER, never him. Yuki had simply been a tool his parents used to gain wealth and prestige within the Sohma estate.

And somehow, Tohru had, in her quiet observant way, known.

Yuki didn't know why Tohru cared for and protected him so much, or what she saw in him, but he knew, absolutely, unlike most of the people around him, she genuinely, openly, loved him for who he was on the inside.

Marveling, Yuki gazed at Tohru's pure goodness which shown like a radiant light from the depths of her heart and soul. Captivated, Yuki impulsively leaned forward to taste her sweetness.

Seeing his intention, Tohru freaked.

Bolting upright so fast Yuki had to jump to keep their heads from banging together, Tohru cried in sheer, unadulterated, panic, "Yuki! What are you doing?!"

For the very first time, Yuki felt hurt and rejected by Tohru.

A little angry (another first) he huffed, "I thought if I couldn't hug you, I could at least give you a kiss."

"A KISS?!" Tohru was beside herself. No one had mentioned the feelings that could explode at the thought of kissing Yuki. A hug was dazzling enough, but KISSING Yuki? Never in her wildest dreams (well, maybe in her most secret heart of hearts) had she thought Yuki would want to kiss HER.

Even though she had been called _"special,"_ and told _"to always be herself,"_ Tohru was convinced being herself was pretty ordinary. Yuki was gorgeous and could kiss any girl he wanted. Why would he want to kiss someone as plain as her?

Shigure had said being a "normal" girl, having normal, not so serious, fun, would show Yuki and Kyo what to do once the curse broke. He had mentioned the possibility of Tohru being able to at last hug them, but nothing about kissing.

How could Tohru explain to Yuki, unlike Bryan, Yuki could break her heart?

Just the thought of kissing Yuki made her body go into a meltdown. Butterflies started fluttering in her stomach.

When Yuki turned away and said coldly, "Fine. I understand. You would rather kiss someone else other than me, Honda-san. I get it. You don't see me 'that' way," Tohru's heart did break.

"No! Don't turn away Yuki. Please. I'm... I'm sorry. You surprised me. I mean, why would you want to kiss ME? You never wanted to before. Please Yuki, don't leave," Tohru cried out, almost in tears, as one of her worst fears came to life.

Spinning around, Yuki backed her up against a tree and caged her in. "Then why don't you explain it to me because I don't understand." The moonlight made Yuki's eyes mystical as they glinted in frustration.

Tohru's butterflies turned into giant moths.

Torn between self preservation and an unimaginable, too good to be true... Tohru's mind boggled, along with her body, at the priceless gift he was offering. But she didn't think this was okay. And if Yuki kissed her, everything was NOT going to be all right. Tohru was going to be lost. She had no illusions Yuki would stay with her.

Tohru knew he wanted far away from here, which meant from her too. How would she stand it?

Shoot, Tohru already missed being with him during these past months as Yuki discovered himself, made friends and went about his duties. The only time she got to spend with him was when they were home, and then mostly during dinner.

But Tohru had put aside her own wants because she so very happy to see Yuki becoming the great man she knew he was. Tohru knew how hard it was for him, making her even more determined to encourage Yuki in fighting for his independence. But she had miss him terribly and had grown closer to Kyo.

Now Yuki wanted to discover more about himself with HER help in a special, more intimate way. (Because, to her dismay, Tohru realized kissing Yuki WOULD be an intimate experience even if they didn't do those other things she didn't know about.)

Would she be able to tell YUKI goodbye if she let him practice (to her thinking) kissing on her? Yuki couldn't possibly feel the same way she did. It was horrible enough thinking about him leaving, maybe forever, but to know THAT part of him would make his leaving unendurable.

There was NO way Tohru could tell him this. She refused to be a burden to him. Tohru wasn't about to make Yuki feel obligated to her like everyone else tried to do.

When a hungry light came into his bewitching eyes she had seen a few times before, Tohru said earnestly, "I don't how to explain. All I can say is, honestly I would like to kiss you, but I'm scared."

"Scared?" Yuki's brow furrowed, "Of what? You know I'd never ever do anything to intentionally hurt you, Tohru."

"I know, Yuki," Tohru assured him, hiding her misery behind a soft smile, because he didn't, and wouldn't, if she could help it, know he already had.

Now Tohru wished Yuki would quit calling her by her name, because every time he did, he played havoc on her pounding heart and quivering nervous system.

Unfortunately for Tohru, Yuki was astute enough to feel her tangible jitters.

To Yuki's great joy, Tohru wasn't rejecting him, she was scared of her feelings. Yuki liked that because, to him, it wasn't a bad type of scared, but a good kind of scared.

He thought he could handle this problem.

Combing his fingers through her long, silky hair, Yuki told her huskily, "You are wrong about one thing Tohru. I HAVE wanted to kiss you before but never did because I didn't want to hurt our friendship." Yuki didn't think Tohru's eyes could get wider, but they did.

"But... But, what about now? Are you saying you don't want to be my friend anymore?" she asked, afraid of his answer.

Yuki shook his head at her reasoning. "NO. Absolutely not. I just think, now that we're older and know each other so well, it would okay." Lowering his voice, he suggested quietly, "Why don't we give it a try and see? I mean, it's only one kiss, right? What's the harm? It can be our secret."

What's the harm? Try and see?

Tohru had a lot of reservations about those ideas but seeing how intent Yuki was, and how much her acceptance meant to him, Tohru slowly said, "Alright. It'll be our secret. If that's what you really want."

"Yeah," Yuki replied, "That's what I really want. And I promise, no matter what, we'll still be friends. Okay?" Swallowing, Tohru nodded.

Since Yuki'd given her permission, albeit silently, Tohru decided to take full advantage of this possibly once in a lifetime opportunity. With a wonder Yuki reveled in, Tohru lightly stroked his face and firm shoulders before running her fingers through his hair.

Tohru couldn't believe she was able to explore Yuki's perfect features like she had always secretly wanted. The luxury of touching him was fantastic.

Yuki broke out in a sweat as Tohru gently caressed him.

Firming his arms and gripping the tree, Yuki closed the distance and slanted his mouth over Tohru's.

WOW.

Rockets went off.

Between Tohru's zest and Yuki's quick ability to learn, they came together with an implosion of sensations. Tohru swore she saw stars. She had suspected kissing Yuki would be out of this world, but never thought it would turn her body into dynamite going off.

Yuki was right there with her.

Deepening the kiss, they worked hard to maintain their positions. Tohru clutched his shoulders with bent arms for all she was worth while Yuki left grooves in the bark of the tree he was gripping.

While Tohru opened her generous mouth under his, tasting the tang of ripe, rich plums, Yuki almost swallowed her whole as he tasted the luscious flavor of sun kissed, homegrown strawberries he knew Tohru loved. He decided right then and there, from now on, strawberries were going to be his favorite fruit too. Head spinning, he was thrilled to discover the rest of her had the same sweetly tart taste as he trailed his mouth down her neck to the top of her breasts - seeming to beg him to give them a try.

Both were thrown from wanting to go from kissing to exploring those other things.

Tohru may not have known what those things were but was willing to learn. Yuki had a good idea what the next step was, but restrained himself. (Man, it wasn't easy either. In fact, Yuki would say it was one of the toughest things he'd had to do.)

Forcing herself back down to earth for Yuki's sake, Tohru knew they were getting to close for his comfort. (Her comfort level was already in the stratosphere and looked like it was going to stay there awhile.) Grabbing hold of that thought, Tohru didn't want Yuki to be humiliated by any accidental transformations. So, by mutual consent, for different reasons, before things progressed further, they reluctantly drew apart.

Trying to catch his breath, Yuki was ecstatic to see Tohru in the same state he was as she gave him a glowing, dazed smile Yuki had never seen before. Boneless, Tohru started sliding down the tree. With a satiated grin, Yuki caught her to keep her upright.

Staggered, he fought to process what had just happened and what it meant. Ridiculously pleased with himself, Yuki was smart enough to know, based on the blissful radiance on Tohru's face and her trembling legs, theirs hadn't been an ordinary kiss.

Savoring her fresh taste, scent and feel, Yuki thought fast.

Yuki didn't think, after THAT experience, he was going to be able to resist wanting as much of Tohru as he could get. Regardless of whether Tohru was of the same mind or not, in this case, he'd see if she was agreeable to extending their agreement from one kiss to several.

But, and that was a BIG but, Yuki was determined to protect Tohru.

Yuki paled when he realized, if anyone got a hint of his feelings toward her, she would be in danger from his (he cursed viciously under his breath) stupid, lame, fan club. Not to mention, the other Sohmas, especially Kyo, would be after HIM for messing with "their" Tohru.

"Tohru," Yuki began urgently, breaking her out of her trance, "Listen. I don't want you to worry or get the wrong idea, but I think it'd be best if we pretended this never happened."

"What?" Tohru asked, half floating in outer space.

How in heaven's name was she supposed to pretend THIS never happened? Did Yuki wish their kiss never happened? He hadn't felt the same thing she had?

Tohru had thought so, but if he hadn't, she decided, then and there, to hold this memory close to her heart in order to always keep it safe and treasured.

Tohru's worries were put to rest when Yuki picked up her feelings and reassured her, "That kiss was something else. Wow, Tohru. I had no idea something that simple could be so awesome."

Yuki was blessed by Tohru's brilliant smile and enthusiastic, "Yuki! I NEVER thought kissing could be that wonderful!"

Then she grew thoughtful.

Tohru wanted Yuki to understand, and felt it was only fair to warn him, "Yuki, I think you should know, kissing seems different with another person." Wanting him to be completely happy, (and her heart to stay as whole as possible) cautiously, Tohru ventured, "Maybe... Maybe, if you want to practice some more... You would be happier if you practiced kissing a girl you really liked to see how different it can be."

Before Yuki could respond, she gushed, "But you don't have to worry at all Yuki. You absolutely know how to kiss!"

Yuki's eyes glimmered in amusement. Tohru had confirmed everything he'd hoped for. Laughing, Yuki pretended to consider her advice, while saying, "I'll think about what you said." (And he wasn't going to thinking about the kissing someone else, but the "he absolutely knew how to kiss" part.)

Then he explained, "But getting back to what I was saying before, I think the thing we need to do is act normal. If you understand what I mean?" When he saw she didn't, Yuki didn't want to go into detail about his concerns. He tried to find a way Tohru would follow his lead without worrying.

Carefully, Yuki said, "I mean I'm going to have to call you Honda-san and we have to act like nothing happened so no one knows, because we promised to keep this a secret."

Tohru believed in Yuki. If Yuki thought this was the best thing to do, then she wouldn't tell anyone, and told him so.

More than glad, (and relieved) Yuki emphasized, because he didn't want her feeling hurt again, "Remember, just because we're going to act like nothing happened, we're still close friends - no matter what. Right?"

Tohru's eyes lit up, exclaiming, "Right! You can count on me, Yuki. I'll try really, really hard not to let you down. It'll be our special, one incredible night, secret."

Yuki smiled broadly while hiding a sly grin. Tohru had NO clue Yuki didn't plan on "practicing" kissing with anyone other than her.

Yuki didn't think for a second another girl could come close to what he'd felt with Tohru.

No. He didn't think - he knew.


	7. Chapter 7 The Morning After

**After the last chapter, I got STUCK. I had NO idea how to start this chapter. Wish me luck on the next. The curve ball I threw is giving me some problems. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know!**

**The Morning After**

Tohru hummed to herself as she went about making breakfast.

Her feet barely touched the floor as she thought about the night before. Like a picture taken from the pages of the scrapbook of her life, the unbelievable, wondrous night was placed in a secret, special place inside her. Tohru didn't think lightning struck twice in the same spot, so she thought she better hold fast to THIS memory bolt.

Crossing her fingers she wouldn't be shy around Yuki, she tried to think of ways to greet him without making him (or her) uncomfortable.

Surely Yuki had been driven by impulse to kiss HER (that was the only reason Tohru could think of) and she fervently hoped he wouldn't regret it, or think badly of her or himself. But Yuki had promised they'd still be friends and Tohru knew, when Yuki made a promise, he kept it.

_"Getting all worked up wasn't going to help anything_," Tohru mentally chastised herself. She decided to enjoy her morning while she could and wait and see, even though her stomach was a little jittery.

Fortunately for Tohru, Yuki made her morning greeting easy. He walked in half asleep.

As she stood, with a large bowl in her hands, and her back to the refrigerator, Tohru smiled at him fondly. Then she grew uncertain of what to do when Yuki made a beeline toward her. Holding the bowl in front of her, she kept him at a safe distance while he buried his face in her neck.

_Oh dear_. Tohru felt her bones begin to dissolve. This wouldn't do at all if Yuki wanted to keep their secret.

Gently, Tohru said in a normal voice, "Yuki. Yuki. Wake up."

Hearing her, feeling her softness and smelling her sweetness, Yuki breathed, "Tohru."

Uh oh. Tohru's knees almost gave out as the sound of her name left his lips.

"Yuki!" she said urgently, "You have to wake up."

Suddenly Yuki was yanked away from her with a hissing, "You damn rat. What do ya think you're doing? Get off Tohru for crying out loud. Geez, you moron. How you can get ready for school still asleep beats me."

Yuki reacted.

Instantly Kyo flew across the room to slam into hard cabinets.

"I'm awake now," was Yuki's response, "Happy?"

Kyo groaned and rubbed his back as he stood up. When was he going to remember not to attack Yuki like that when he was still asleep? But leaning on Tohru's shoulder? No way was that okay. So Kyo figured he hadn't been THAT stupid.

Kyo's thoughts were confirmed when Yuki turned to a wide-eyed Tohru. "I'm terribly sorry Honda-san. I hope I didn't scare you or anything."

"NO. No," Tohru shook her head, assuring him, "I'm fine. You may have startled me, but that's okay. It was no big deal."

No big deal? Who was she kidding? Tohru didn't think this "pretending like nothing happened" business was going to work out too well if she found Yuki's morning greeting an intoxicating way to start the day.

Nodding to her politely, Yuki smiled at her in delight before turning to Kyo with his arms crossed and eyes slit. "As for you, MORONIC cat, if you think I'm going to thank you for waking me up, you're highly mistaken. You got what you deserved."

Kyo leaped up, spitting outraged indignation. "What in the hell's that supposed to mean? Huh?!"

"It means," Yuki said calmly, "Since SOMEONE ran away with his tail between his legs, he missed out on a momentous occasion."

The bowl Tohru was holding hit the floor.

The young men turned as one to see her pale, flustered face.

"Uh. Ah. So sorry so clumsy. The bowl must have slipped from my fingers," Tohru explained in a rush.

A slight smile lit Yuki's eyes but he frowned when Kyo admonished her,"It's alright. It's not like you had anything in it or made a mess. Just be more careful next time."

Tohru flushed as she picked up the bowl and said meekly, "Yes Kyo. I'll be more careful."

Satisfied, Kyo leaned back to catch Yuki's frown of disapproval at his tone. Kyo glared back.

Since neither wanted to upset Tohru, Kyo bypassed the fight and sneered, "What momentous occasion? As if I care."

"Oh, you'll care all right," Yuki assured him, "You missed Bryan's goodbye. He was sorry you weren't there to give you his personal thanks for all we've done and to tell you farewell himself."

Kyo jerked upright. "What? Are you saying Bryan's GONE?"

Yuki made sure his back was to Tohru when he smirked, "Yeah. That's what I'm saying. Too bad, huh?"

"Oh yeah, that's too bad," Kyo remarked.

Both shared a mutual look of unwholesome glee.

Zeroing in on Kyo, Tohru rushed over to him. "Kyo! You're hurt," she said as she tentatively reached to lightly touch the livid bruise on his cheek.

Kyo irritably evaded her hand saying, "Of course I'm hurt. You think getting thrown into a bunch of wood feels good?"

"No, Kyo. That's not what I meant. Yuki didn't hit you there. What happened? I'll get ice, right away," Tohru exclaimed.

When Kyo saw Yuki focus in on his bruise as well, he muttered, "It's nothing. I went to see Kagura last night and she beat the snot out me. Like that's a surprise."

Both Tohru and Yuki stared at Kyo and said in different tones, "What?!"

"You went to see Kagura last night?" Yuki asked at the same time Tohru asked, "Why did she get so angry with you Kyo? She must have been very happy you went to visit her."

"Yeah, well, whatever," Kyo retorted as he strode to refrigerator and grabbed a carton of milk. Amazed, Tohru and Yuki looked at each other and then at Kyo.

Seeing Kyo wasn't in mood to talk. Tohru mentally shrugged her shoulders and went to finish preparing breakfast.

However, Yuki's curiosity was up and he figured he deserved to know why he'd been ditched. Yuki wasn't going to let Kyo off the hook - not if he could help it.

- - -

Tohru was right. Kagura's heart had soared when she saw Kyo on her doorstep but then plummeted when he said, "Hi. Look, I was wondering if I hang around here for awhile. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

Resigned, Kagura let him in. Naturally Kyo wouldn't come to see her because he WANTED to but because she had a convenient place to stay.

Trying not to feel too hurt, she asked if he'd like some tea (she'd been practicing). Kyo agreed, and much to Kagura pride, had complimented her on the favor.

While they sat together in silence, with Kyo brooding, Kagura was determined to hold on to her temper. She'd loved Kyo for as long as she could remember and wanted him to return the favor, desperately.

Kyo didn't seem to understand how wonderful he was and that a lot of people loved him - had always loved him. She wished she could help him realize this, but didn't know how. Obviously, her overly enthusiastic, but sincere, approach wasn't cutting it. So she thought she'd try another more subtle one (well, at least for her).

Besides, to tell the truth, she was growing up and no longer had the same, what she felt, childish impulses. Instead, she wanted Kyo to see not only did she love everything about him, but she was becoming a mature, responsible woman in her own right.

Watching him closely, Kagura asked Kyo what the matter was. He told her. Kagura fought hard not to see red.

Kyo was here because he didn't want to see Tohru with another guy?! Of all the nerve.

_Calm down Kagura. It's alright. Just take it slow and easy._

Breathing deep and counting to ten, Kagura thought about Tohru.

Now, Kagura loved Tohru even if she was a bit jealous she had such a positive effect on Kyo.

However, Tohru had a positive effect on Kagura too. She made Kagura feel special by pointing out how few people were as steadfast loyal in their love for another. Tohru gave Kagura a much needed boost in her confidence and self esteem as she faced Kyo's rejection time after time. Tohru had explained how lucky Kyo was to have someone like her love him so much for so long.

_"Damn right he was_," Kagura thought firming her chin.

But, Kagura KNEW with absolute certainty, though she didn't why, it was imperative for Kyo to accept Tohru's special love for HIM. Maybe it was because Tohru was a "normal" girl and Kyo needed to believe someone outside the zodiac could love him for who he was. Kagara didn't know, but because she wanted Kyo happy, she would wait and see and hope.

It was painfully obvious Kyo had mixed feelings about Tohru and Kagura felt like she had no choice but to accept those feelings. Like times like this for example. But it wasn't easy by ANY means.

Thinking over her resolve to show Kyo she had her own opinions, (and wasn't going to always defer to him) Kagura patiently told Kyo, "Kyo, I don't think you should've left Yuki like that."

When Kyo scowled at her, Kagura steeled herself to continue, "I mean, you did make a promise right?"

Kyo grumbled, "I guess."

Bolstered Kyo hadn't gone on a tirade about not keeping his promise, Kagura observed, "You know, it seems like to me, you're always running away when I know you're strong enough to handle lots of things."

"What do you mean? Always running away? As if. I'm not afraid of anything."

(_"Oh, but I am, I am,_" Kyo thought in the deepest reaches of his heart.)

Kagura hastened to reassure him, "I know you're not. Well, of most things. I know you're not afraid of a fight, but it's like you're afraid of being hurt inside."

At his quizzical expression, she explained, "Kyo, you may not know this, or maybe you do, but you run from people you know love you. You run from me. You run from Tohru. Heck, I've even seen you back away from Sensei. The only person you DO seem to run to is Yuki."

Kyo was flabbergasted.

"Yuki?! Run to Yuki? (_yeah, there was a reason, but Kyo wasn't about to admit it_) The only reason I 'run' to Yuki is to beat that smug rat's face in."

Laughing, Kagura shook her head at him. "I don't think so, but if that's the story you're sticking to, and it makes you feel better, then that's okay."

Kagura's relaxed manner had Kyo winding down. Her dark silvery gray eyes sparkled and her pretty face lit up as her teasing laughter loosened the tight knot in his chest. He smiled at her a bit sheepish.

Kagara was charmed. He looked so handsome and cute. More at ease, they had nice long visit together.

Then Kyo made a BIG mistake.

Cocking his head to the side while he studied her gentle beauty, he said, "Y'know Kagura. I was thinking. Maybe this kissing stuff might not be so bad. You want to try it out?"

Kagura did not misunderstand Kyo - at all.

There was no way Kyo had suddenly decided he wanted to be with her. He wanted to "try her out" as if she was some kind of toy or something.

Kagura saw red. Literally.

Rising up, she clobbered him, screaming, "How DARE you! You think you can just waltz in here thinking to 'practice' kissing on me?"

"What? What'd I say?" Kyo shouted trying to keep himself from further injury.

He didn't help his case. Kagura kicked him - hard.

"You jerk. If you don't get it then you're plain dumb. Get out! GET OUT! Right NOW!" she yelled as she pushed him out the door and slammed it behind him.

Chest heaving, Kagura slid down the door and sobbed into her hands.

Crestfallen, she wondered if Kyo would EVER love her. Realistically, Kagura didn't think it possible he could love her as much as she loved him. She'd take whatever he had to give - if his love was sincere.

But she'd be damned if she played second fiddle to another woman. Because if Kyo thought he could use her to practice kissing on while he was making up his mind about another woman, he had another thing coming.

Kagura had her pride.

It may not be much when it came to Kyo, but she did expect him to show her some respect. If Kyo wanted to kiss HER, he better be sure it was in affection, not because he simply felt like it.

Meanwhile, bewildered, not sure what he's said or done, Kyo picked himself off the ground and walked home.

- - -

Now with Yuki staring him down, Kyo was at a quandary. He was sure as the sun rising in the east, he didn't want to talk about it, but one look on Yuki's face told him he wasn't going anywhere until he spilled the beans.

With long strides, Kyo headed for the table. Kyo wasn't surprised Yuki followed.

"Okay, what'd you do now you stupid cat?" Yuki asked scathingly. Kyo hunched down.

"Nothing," he said.

Yuki's eyes sharpened to deadly spikes.

Wilting under Yuki's menace, Kyo admitted, "I asked Kagura for a kiss and, obviously, she said no."

Perplexed, Yuki said, "You had to have done more than that. Kagura's always asking you for a kiss."

"Well..." Kyo scratched his head, "She said something about she didn't want me 'practicing' on her, whatever that meant."

Quickly understanding where Kagura had been coming from, Yuki was aghast at Kyo's thick head.

Another bowl hit the floor and Kyo and Yuki heard the shattering of glass. Both turned to see Tohru bent over the scattered bowl, swiftly cleaning up the mess.

Kyo hurried over to her saying, "Here Tohru. Let me help you. I don't want you to cut yourself."

Yuki watched, frozen solid. Did Tohru think he'd been "practicing" on her? He sure hoped not.

But he got a sinking feeling when she looked at Kyo solemnly and told him, "Kyo, I think you owe Kagura an apology."

Stopping, Kyo looked into Tohru's compassionate eyes while he crouched near her.

"What? Why? She's the one who hit me remember?"

Quietly Tohru said, "You see Kyo, Kagura loves you and kissing is different when you kiss someone you care deeply for. There's fun kissing and then there is kissing which comes from the heart and shows how much you love someone. That's how Kagura feels. If you kiss her without true affection, you'd break her heart."

Looking everywhere but in Yuki's direction, Tohru tried to control the lamentable blush she could never hide against her fair skin, while she asked, "Do you understand now, Kyo?"

Surprised, and beginning to see the light, Kyo sat back on his heels.

"How do you figure, Tohru?" he asked curious.

Her blush deepened and she said tactfully, "Well, I am a woman so I have an idea how Kagura feels and, after my friendship with Bryan, I realized, when I thought about it, this was true."

Yuki was dismayed by her answer since it gave him no hint of Tohru's feelings, though she did say something about kissing someone you care deeply for showed you loved them. Would he reading too much into her explanation if he thought she meant she cared deeply for him and had been showing him how much?

Yuki wasn't sure.

He already knew Tohru cared deeply for him - leaving him frustrated as to how much. Yuki positively did NOT want to hurt Tohru or break her heart.

With a bolt from the blue, Yuki realized with a distressing shock, what Tohru said worked both ways. Yuki realized Tohru could break his heart in the same way.

Oh man, he hadn't considered all the ramifications of his actions and desires after all. Yuki was going to have to tread lightly for both their sakes.

Faintly, he heard Kyo say, after thinking it through, "Okay Tohru. I think I get you. And you're right. If Kagura got the wrong idea, I need to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings or anything."

Tohru smiled at him in beaming approval, making Kyo flush.

Gruffly, he said, "Why don't I clean this up and you can get going? Alright?"

Tohru was about to protest when she looked up and saw the speculative gleam in Yuki's brilliant eyes.

Uncertain what that gleam meant, Tohru was, for some reason, thrown into disarray.

Jumping upright, she exclaimed, "Alright! Thanks Kyo. I suddenly remembered something I have do before classes start. See you guys later. Bye!"

Tohru was out the door so fast Yuki and Kyo were left blinking in her wake.


	8. Chapter 8 Surprises

**This chapter did take awhile to gell, but once it did, it DID. Hope you enjoy the way it turned out! Let me know. **

**Surprises**

Kyo entered Sensei's dojo to the sounds of bodies slamming onto padded mats as he instructed his pupils in proper techniques. Skirting to the side, Kyo entered the wide hallway, with a long bench down the center, leading to the changing areas. Seeing Kagura with her hair up and tightening her black belt across the waist of her martial arts uniform, had him pausing in the doorway.

Kyo wasn't sure how to approach her. He wanted to apologize, but hadn't come up with a way to do it.

Kagura glanced to her side, noticing him, then returned to concentrating on tying her belt. Though she scarcely acknowledged him, in her eyes Kyo saw hurt and anger. When he stepped forward, her body language became instantly stiff and her dainty jaw firmed. Right then, he knew Tohru had been right and felt chagrined (with a touch of shame?).

Scratching his head, walking toward her, Kyo faltered, "Kagura, um, ah, I need to talk to you."

After last night, Kagura had decided she was finished being Kyo's doormat. If he refused to accept her feelings for him, then she'd move on (though she found her decision very, very hard). _"Maybe,"_ she thought, "_chasing after of him had become some type of habit"_ - a habit she intended to break - starting immediately.

Holding her chin up, she said, "Well I don't want to talk to you." Kyo was flabbergasted when Kagura moved to regally pass him. He couldn't believe his ears.

KAGURA was giving HIM the brush off?

Never, for as long as he'd known her, had Kagura EVER ignored or dismissed him. Not only was he floored, Kyo discovered he wasn't (as he'd always thought he would be) happy, or thankful, for her letting him off the hook. Her attitude shored up his courage to confront her about the previous night and his thoughtless behavior.

When he started to speak, Kagura silenced him with a haughty, warning message dangerously sparking her gray eyes.

Kyo's eyes slit as his temper rose - leaving his uncertainty behind. After THAT look, there was no way Kagura was going to get away before he said his piece. Through experience, Kyo knew better than to actively retrain her, so he blocked her progress with his arm.

Ignoring her warning glare, Kyo stated firmly, "I said I wanted to talk and I mean it. I can tell you're mad, and I don't blame you. You can at least hear me out, can't you?" Kagura studied him before she mulishly compressed her lips and curtly nodded. Relieved, Kyo lead her into a far corner, in case someone came in, so they could talk in private.

When he seemed unable to speak, she crossed her arms and asked, "Well? What is it? Or has the cat got your tongue?"

That did it.

Kyo scowled, "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings last night. I didn't mean to. Honest. I guess I was a real jerk, huh?"

Softening a tab, but unwilling to accept a lame apology, Kagura stubbornly asked, "And what are you sorry for?"

"Uh. You know," was Kyo embarrassed response.

Surprised to find she was enjoying having the upper hand (for once) Kagura persisted, "No. I'm afraid I don't know. Maybe you should explain yourself better."

Kyo's cat eyes narrowed and he hissed, "Are you fooling around with me? 'Cause I don't appreciate it one bit."

Hiding a smirk, Kagura feigned surprise, "Fooling around with you? I don't think so. I just want to make sure you know EXACTLY what you did wrong." Kagura learned she liked standing up to Kyo - it felt good. Kyo was FINALLY seeing her as real person with real feelings - feelings which could be hurt. Kagura grew even more determined to think higher of herself as Kyo was responding favorably to the part she'd never shown him before.

Clearly uncomfortable, Kyo admitted, "Listen, I didn't get it, okay? Tohru explained this morning that I took advantage of your, er, affections by asking for a kiss. She said it was different when you really cared for someone than if you were just friends, or something. Since, she felt, because you, uh, love me, she figured I'd given you the idea I was using you."

_"Thank God for Tohru,"_ Kagura silently thought. Kagura nodded in understanding and turned to leave concluding there was nothing left to be said.

Kyo's temper flared. So that's it? She wasn't going say anything after he'd spilled his guts?! Kagura had some nerve. Risking life and limb, Kyo cornered her so she couldn't get around him.

"So that's it? You're not gonna say anything? I said I was sorry, didn't I? Or was I just wasting my breath?" he said. Startled, Kagura temper rose to meet his.

Pushing her boar down for all she was she worth, she managed to say fairly calmly, "No. You were right. It's just I don't know whether to accept your apology or not. I mean, let's be honest. It's not like you cared if you ever hurt my feelings before or anything. And if Tohru hadn't pushed you into to apologizing to me now, you'd have blamed me - like you always do. I'm right, aren't I?"

Staring into her flashing, knowing, large eyes, something inside Kyo melted like warm honey as he thought of all the times Kagura had befriended him when no one else had. He also thought of how he'd run from her declarations of love while telling her off - bluntly (okay, maybe putting it bluntly was too mild).

"Listen, Kagura," Kyo said with a fond smile, "I really AM sorry I hurt your feelings and want to make it up to you. I tell you what. Whad'ya say I come over for dinner, or something, soon, and we can become friends again. Alright?"

When her jaw dropped, he grinned slyly, "Besides, didn't you want to learn to cook and do all that other stuff better? I'd like to make dinner with you. Come on. It'd be fun." Flummoxed, Kagura could see Kyo was sincere.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement, but her heart (blast it) swelled and she was unable to stop herself from nodding a stammering, "That'd be... That sounds terrific, Kyo. Thank you." Kyo's smile broadened, making Kagura's heart pump faster.

"You're very welcome, Kagura," he purred.

- - -

School had been rough for Tohru.

She kept spacing out (as Kyo described it) thinking about Yuki. Concentrating on her studies helped - a little. Then Tohru had to pretend nothing out the ordinary was wrong with Uo and Hana - which was no easy task. The merest thought of the kiss she shared with Yuki made faint color light across her cheeks. How awful.

Terribly afraid she'd give Yuki's secret away, Tohru spent most of the day, (if she was honest with herself) cowardly hiding, or avoiding, her friends and the Sohmas. Tohru felt bad for dodging them all, but she didn't know what else to do until she could get herself under control.

This was silly. No. She took that back. Silly was too tame a term. Being ridiculous was closer to the truth - Tohru was certain. The brief glimpses she'd gotten of Yuki looking as cool as a cucumber (which made her dash to girl's bathroom to slash cold water over her warm face and neck) made her realize her reaction was downright unnecessary and embarrassing.

If Yuki was unmoved, there was no reason she should feel this way. It would only cause Yuki to be uncomfortable and Tohru to appear as ridiculous as she felt.

The very worst part came when she was conversing with Uo and Hana and Yuki suddenly arrived. Thankfully, (though her stomach got all jumpy) Tohru blanched under her blush making her complexion appear fairly normal. When Yuki gave her the special smile he saved only for her, Tohru was sure she was going to give some kind of dead giveaway sign of her discombobulation.

Striving to match his poise, Tohru distantly heard Yuki's smoothly say, "Hi Uo, Hana. Honda-san, I was wondering if you needed an escort home? If you want, I can take the time to walk with you. Manabe should be able to handle whatever comes up."

Oh no. There was NO way Tohru could walk next to Yuki for long without Kyo catching her reaction to Yuki. Tohru didn't want to disappoint Yuki and she'd surely reveal their secret. She didn't want to betray Yuki's trust.

Rearing to attention, Tohru exclaimed, waving her hands, "No. No, I'm fine. Really. Kyo's going to be there so you don't have to trouble yourself on my account." When they all frowned in puzzlement over her adamant refusal, Tohru rushed to escape.

Knocking a fist on the top her head, she cried, "Oh my gosh! I just remembered I have a test to study for. Silly me. Always forgetting things like that. I better hurry and get going. If you'll excuse me, gotta go! Bye!" As Uo, Hana and Yuki stared after her, Tohru fled for her next class (fortunately the classroom was empty since class wasn't for awhile yet). Whew. Tohru felt like she'd had a close call.

Perplexed, Yuki pondered Tohru's behavior. Clearly she'd been uncomfortable and had run at the sight of him. He'd been tracking her all day, but she'd been elusive. Did this mean Tohru didn't want to see him? Did she feel he'd taken advantage of her? Was she hurt? Yuki hated to even consider the idea, but he didn't know what else to think.

Alarmed, Yuki was brought back to earth by the scrutiny of Uo and, especially (he inwardly shuddered) Hana.

"Is there something going on we should know about?" Uo asked menacingly. Hana said nothing, but her dark eyes seemed to sear straight through his chest into his soul.

Yuki started, and assured them, "No. Nothing. Nothing I know about. You know as much as I do. Probably more." (_Please God, don't let Hana surmise his blatant fabrication_.)

"Humm, why do I feel there is more than you are saying?" Hana asked suspiciously in a calm, flat tone. Now it was Yuki's turn to flee.

Taking a page from Tohru's book, he said, "Beats me. Well, since Honda-san is busy and doesn't need me, I guess I'll be heading back to my duties. See you."

Yuki could swear he felt their penetrating, speculating gazes physically piercing his back as he walked away.

- - -

When Yuki got home later in the evening, he found Kyo gone, Shigure in his office and a hot, delicious dinner waiting for him. Touched, Yuki wondered how he'd gotten along without Tohru's loving thoughtfulness before. Her caring attention was something he never, ever took for granted and he never would.

After he'd eaten and changed, he sought out Tohru. Searching the house, he discovered her in her room neatly rearranging her things. Yuki knocked on the door jam - asking admittance.

Soothed by her daily domestic routine, Tohru answered him with a bright smile of welcome, "Yuki! Please, come in." Kneeling on her bed in a pretty dress, Yuki wanted to eat her up like his favorite ice cream - without a spoon.

"Tohru," he started, then grinned when her bright smile turned into a beam. (Tohru LOVED hearing her name coming from Yuki's lips.) Holding back an amused chuckle he correctly deduced would confuse her, Yuki thought if that radiant glow surrounding her came from him merely saying her name, he'd find a way to say it as often as possible.

Stepping into her room, he slid the door shut before moving to sit next to her. "Tohru," Yuki said, (delighting in the effect her name had on her) "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you."

Demurely lowering her eyes to her hands on her lap, Tohru said quietly, "Of course I don't mind, Yuki."

Yuki realized, after all this time, he liked hearing her say HIS name probably as much as she liked hearing him say hers. Why he hadn't figured this out until now was beyond him. Sometimes, especially when it came to personal interactions, he really could be dense. Focusing on the topic he wished to discuss, Yuki pushed aside the mental berating of himself.

Nearly reaching for her delicate hands, he searched for the right way to start. "Tohru, I want to ask you. You don't think I..." Yuki trailed off.

Steeling himself while she waited patiently for him to continue, Yuki asked bluntly, "You don't have some idea I was taking advantage of you, do you?" Speechless, Tohru's vocal cords refused to function.

When she sat as still as a mouse, Yuki did take her hands in his, saying, "It's all right, Tohru. You can tell me. I won't be hurt. My biggest fear is for you because of what you said in the kitchen this morning."

Hearing the sincere concern in his tone, Tohru looked down, hiding her expression behind the curtain of her hair, and shook her head, saying gently, "No. I would never think you'd take advantage of me."

Tohru didn't EXACTLY lie. She didn't think Yuki would ever intentionally take advantage of her, but he had. Yuki hadn't meant to. He had asked, and she'd said yes. So she couldn't blame him since she felt she had allowed him to, because of her selfish desire to kiss him, if only once. Yuki didn't know how she felt so, to his mind, (as far as she was concerned) he hadn't done anything wrong. If anything, she'd taken advantage. Therefore, they'd taken advantage of each other?

Tohru was beginning to get a headache trying to reason it all out.

Releasing his held breath, Yuki squeezed her hands briefly, "That's a huge relief Tohru, because I never, ever want to hurt you in any way. I want you to be happy - more than anything. Please tell me you believe me." Tohru lifted her vibrant, turquoise eyes to his amethyst ones. This question she could answer easily.

Earnestly she assured him, "Absolutely, Yuki. I believe in you, no matter what." Reassured and humbled, Yuki kissed her on the cheek. Wide-eyed, Tohru reached to touch the spot his lips had pressed as if he had given her a treasured gift -which, (unbeknownst to Yuki) he had.

The butterflies in Tohru beat against her midriff and she hastily moved off the bed to go over to a bookshelf. Pretending to rearrange the books (she couldn't read the titles if her life depended on it) Tohru needed a moment to compose herself.

Yuki leaned back on his elbows, watching her, before his gaze fell on Kyo's baseball cap (the same one Yuki had given Tohru when he had led her home as a little girl). He was curious to note Tohru kept it in a coveted place next to her mother's picture. Reaching for it, Yuki couldn't resist asking her about it. He was surprised to see a dreamy, happy expression come over her.

More than willingly to tell him the story, Tohru crossed the room to sit close to him as she told him everything she knew.

Yuki's blood boiled at the very thought of those scumbag boys teasing and tormenting Tohru as they chased her until she managed to lose them - and, in the process, lose her way home. If he had known, or seen them, Yuki would've taught them a thing or two, or three, in manners.

When he understood Tohru had also been an outcast amid her peers, his heart ached. Yuki determined, right then and there, to find out everything about Tohru's past he could.

After she finished with the rest of her tale, (in which he played a pivotal part) Tohru bashfully said so low Yuki almost didn't hear her, "I know this sounds sappy, but that boy was my first true love."

Yuki froze as lightning blasted him. Realizing Tohru couldn't possibly know the effect her confession had on him, nor (obviously) did she recognize she was referring to him, Yuki didn't know what to do, or say.

If he told Tohru it had been him who'd saved her, would she feel obligated to him? Yuki didn't want Tohru to be obligated to him. He wanted a much deeper, much more profound feeling from her. But hearing he'd been her first true love made him light-headed. Did she still feel that way? How could she? They'd been children at the time. Also, it hadn't even been his cap, but Kyo's. Did that make a difference? Yuki wasn't sure. Gack!

He stopped thinking before he got a headache.

Unable to speak through the confused mix of emotions thundering inside him, Yuki leaned forward and fiercely cupped Tohru's face in his hands, holding her still. Shocked immobile, Tohru was blindsided by the passionate kiss Yuki poured into her. Yuki desperately wanted to hold her as he delved into her fresh, sweet taste.

Forget ice cream. He'd take Tohru over any treat any day.

Combing the length of her silky hair with his fingers, Yuki savored the texture of her soft skin and mouth. Tohru's head spun and she almost swooned, but caught herself to meet Yuki's passion with her own. When he felt her begin to melt against him, Yuki reluctantly, slowly drew back.

With her mind blank, body humming and eyelashes at half mast, Tohru asked in a stuporous tone Yuki had never heard before (but really, really liked - A LOT) "What was that for?"

Recalling himself, Yuki tried for a pleasantly smooth tone (which was EXTREMELY difficult) "Because you're so wonderful and sweet and cute." Tohru blushed - deeply.

Tohru didn't want (well, yes, she did, and wasn't it selfish to want more?) Yuki to only see her as wonderful, sweet and cute.

Tohru didn't know what was the best thing to do.

Enraptured by her ardent response, Yuki heard her say, "Thank you, Yuki. You are very kind to say those things to me." Kind?

Yuki didn't want (well, yeah, he did, but still...) Tohru to think of him as merely kind.

Yuki didn't know what he was going to do.


	9. Chapter 9 Revelation and Resolve

**I'm really, really sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I want to thank all of you for your continued support, encouragement and reminding me to keep this show on the road. I think I got most of the scene right from the manga. If you find any dropped or repeated words, etc. please give me the head's up so I can fix the problem areas. I hope you enjoy this chapter, especially since you have been patiently waiting for it. Let me know! Thanks!  
**

**Revelation and Resolve**

Laying wide awake in the darkness of her room in her big, usually comfortable bed, Tohru stared at a ceiling she could barely see with her forearm across her forehead. Unable to control her churning mind, she couldn't sleep. Confusion took over as she tried to sort through all the different problems keeping her awake.

Turning on her side, she could see the moonbeam creating a mystical, glowing white light on her bedroom floor. Drawn to the beckoning light, Tohru slipped out of bed to pad on bare feet along the lighted path leading to her big window. She gazed in wonder at the majestic, luminous full moon. Tohru was, as always, humbled by the beauty to be found in the world and placed her hand against one the panes as she took in the magical sight before her.

Remembering how she wished, hoped and prayed Yuki and Kyo were finding the moon as mysteriously magical as she, Tohru made a fist with her other hand. Pressing it against the window, she used it as a support for her head as she reached for that fading, distant, beloved presence which had always, always, been so close. She earnestly missed her mother's spiritual blanket wrapped around her - loving, protecting and guiding her.

With every ounce of willpower she had, she called, _Oh Mom. What am I going to do? _Waiting patiently for the usual, bolstering reply, Tohru was saddened when she heard nothing. Suddenly, she felt a light tingling urging her to follow the moon's glowing path with her eyes. Surprised, she saw the light fall on the treasured baseball cap she'd told Yuki, Uo and Hana about.

As if under a spell, Tohru walked to sit on her bed next to the cap. Taking it in her hands, she gently caressed it, thinking back. In her mind's eye she vividly recalled the boy with charcoal hair leading her home, safe and sound.

She still had no idea why she'd felt compelled to follow him for he never said a word. She only knew, for some strange reason, she felt safe with him and could trust him to take her home. Why had she thought that? Being a complete stranger, why hadn't she been afraid of him as she'd been of those horrible boys chasing her? And why would she feel she could trust him?

All and all, though Tohru believed in finding the best in others, she wasn't that naive - not with a mother like hers who knew bad people existed along with the good. Wasn't that why Tohru was able to see the good and accept the bad?

Yes. Her mother had always stressed the importance of searching for the special qualities in every person she met, but Tohru had also seen how often people misused, or couldn't see, those special qualities. Hadn't her mother had to save Uo from the gang she'd been trying to leave?

Yet Tohru held fast, as her mother had told her, to the knowledge people could be saved and loved for who they were. And Tohru loved and knew such wonderful people she felt truly blessed. Her eyes followed her fingertips as they trailed up and down the cap with a slight smile as she thought of the very special, truly generous boy who had helped her in her time of need.

Her smile widened as she thought of how happy she'd been when he'd impulsively placed the cap on her head and she had looked into his soft purple eyes - half blinded with joyous tears.

Tohru's large turquoise eyes widened in the shadowed darkness. _No, it couldn't be. _Even as she shook her head in denial, a young face with perfect features framed by brown-gray hair illuminated by bright amethyst eyes and a shy, faint smile bloomed in front of her very eyes.

Tohru was startled to hear the little boy speak, and his voice was Yuki's, instead of her mother's, saying, _It's okay, Honda-san. In this house, all you have to do is be yourself. _

At the time Tohru had been shocked, yes, but had also taken what he said as sign from her mom this was where she belonged.

Even more convinced now, she wondered, _How had he known the exact phrase to say to make me stay? Had her mother's spirit somehow touched Yuki? Did this mean she wanted Yuki to take her place, in another special way, in my life and heart? _

Feeling dizzy, Tohru also had a vague recollection from nowhere of the first morning she woke up in Yuki's house after her tent had been destroyed. She had been dreaming of her mother, and, right before she woke up, the image of the boy placing the cap on her emerged.

_Oh no._

Feeling the hot burn of a bright red blush, Tohru wished the floor would open up and swallow her up as she thought about when she told Yuki this boy had been her first true love. _By all the stars in heaven, why hadn't he said anything?_ Groaning in acute embarrassment, she wished wholeheartedly he would of spoke up before she made her declaration. _He must think I'm totally stupid for saying that,_ Tohru thought.

Maybe Yuki hadn't remembered something that happened a long time ago. Why should he remember one simple act of kindness? Maybe it was so insignificant to him, compared to being momentous to her, he hadn't given rescuing her a second thought.

If he had forgotten, why had he kissed her? Was this his way of saying you're welcome? _Was that what he meant when he called her 'wonderful,' 'sweet' and 'cute'? _Tohru could only conclude it was.

Placing the cap carefully back on the table next to her bed, she sighed. Trying to untangle the webs weaving in her mind, Tohru also wondered why she had been lead to Yuki and Shiguri's land when she decided to make her home a tent until her Grandfather's house had been ready.

Always with her, Tohru remembered her mother's voice telling her she had found the perfect place to put up her temporary residence. To Tohru, this was too much of a coincidence to ignore. Therefore, if her mother had led her to Yuki, Tohru could guess her mother's spirit had somehow been responsible for the landslide. If her tent hadn't been destroyed, she wouldn't have moved into Shiguri's house.

Her mom would have wanted her to be with someone she knew would save her.

(What Tohru didn't know was Yuki had arrived at this same conclusion himself. Only for Yuki, he saw Tohru's miraculous reappearance in his life as a blessing and reward from God for his, to his mind, one, good, unselfish deed. To him, he may have saved Tohru when she was a little girl, but she had returned the favor by saving him.)

Although Tohru had told people she had many relatives she could have stayed with, she had actually been alone. Her one option had been her grandfather. All her other relatives hadn't wanted to be burdened with her. She and her mother had always been on their own. They'd been a team, and inseparable, as her mother tried her hardest to make up for leaving her after her father's death.

Tohru's memory of that awful, terrifying time was forever carved into her very soul as she waited and prayed for her mother's return. By Kyo reassuring her it seemed to make sense to him she'd want to see her father as a bad man for making her mother leave, he had made Tohru feel she wasn't a horrible person for thinking such a thing.

While taking a heavy burden off her, he didn't know he had actually reinforced the hidden, deeply buried idea if hadn't been her father, she'd been the bad one who drove her mother away. Though Tohru's mind understood the reason why her mother had gone down a dark tunnel, her heart wouldn't listen to reason. Wasn't this why she always put everyone else first and herself second?

Feeling forsaken, she had determined to make it up to her mom - that is, if she ever came back. But she had come back and Tohru had done everything she could to make sure her mother never left again. Her futile efforts hadn't mattered though. Without a last goodbye and telling her the charmed words to take care, her mother had gone away forever with Tohru swearing to make up for her mistake by never letting anyone replace her mother in her heart.

She secretly feared if she didn't take extra special care of her friends and loved ones, not only would they leave, they would see she was unworthy of being loved back.

_Had she ever fit in?_ Tohru didn't think so. If they all saw the truth, they'd see she didn't fit in with regular people in general, or, as Shigure had truthfully said, the zodiac in particular - no matter how much she immersed herself in their world.

With a slight start, thinking of the zodiac, hadn't that been another clue from her mother she DID belong - _maybe_. What were the chances of her walking by Shigure's porch right when he'd put the signs of the zodiac out to dry?

All these trains of thought tracked to Yuki's doorstep. This lead Tohru circling back to the idea of her mother's fading spirit and that maybe this was her mother's way of telling her it was time to let go. As much as Tohru hated the idea of breaking her vow, with her mother's presence diminishing, maybe it was time for someone else to reign supreme in her heart without guilt.

Tohru realized at that moment she had fallen in love Yuki when she first met him as a little girl and that love had kept growing, strong and true, from the night he spent digging through the dirt to bring her precious picture of her mother to her to the present. Yuki had always been there for her - watching over her, taking care of her, going out of his way to walk her home after work and being careful not to hurt her feelings even if she wanted to do something or go somewhere he didn't.

She always felt so safe and happy when with him (not to mention breathless and tingly all over).

With her brows knitted together, Tohru kept replaying those reassuring words about being herself over and over. Disturbed, she wasn't sure who she was anymore.

Well, if she couldn't be sure who she was, perhaps she should think of who she would like to be. Tohru could easily answer she wished she was like her mom. Her mom had been brave and bold - full of fun, wisdom, kindness and determination. She never let anything stand in her way of achieving her goals and worked hard to make a good life for Tohru.

With precious time slipping through her fingers like sand, perhaps, Tohru thought, it was time to think of herself first for once. Though feeling fairly unnatural and selfish, Tohru forced herself to be as courageous as her mom and thought of what she most wanted. Graduation was racing toward her, along with all her friends going their own ways.

Good grief, Tohru hadn't even come up with a decent future for herself during her career conference. She had always thought in terms of getting through high school without paying attention to what came afterward.

What did she really want?

She wanted the zodiac curse to break.

_No, no Tohru. What do you want for YOURSELF?_

Practically hiding behind her hands with her eyes peeking through her fingers, she tentatively made herself acknowledge what was in her heart of hearts. _She wanted to be with Yuki - always._ There. She may haven't said it out loud, but her heart, mind and soul yelled her happiness depended on remaining by Yuki's side - loving him, caring for him, talking to him and making him proud of her.

_She didn't care if they lived in a swamp filled with icky bugs just as long as they were there together. _She'd stand by him, bearing his burdens while laughing in joy with him, no matter what. Of this, Tohru could be certain.

Dismay swelled when she thought of how in the world she was supposed to let Yuki know this. It wasn't like she could just blurt it out. (The very idea had her paling in dread of rejection and mortification.)

_I know, _Tohru thought, pumping her fist in resolve, _I'll try telling Kyo I love him. _Though daunting, Tohru figured she could see how Kyo reacted to her telling him she loved him and their friendship meant the world to her before taking the next (she inwardly trembled) big step of declaring her undying love for Yuki. After all, saying you loved someone as a dearest friend was a whole lot different than telling someone you were in love with him... right?

Tohru, to her shame, felt her resolve waver when she imagined all the ways Kyo could respond. Maybe she should tell someone else first? Once she said it out loud, it was bound to be easier to say again, wouldn't it?

Suddenly Rin sprang to mind. Tohru didn't why but she felt a special bond with her. Like Rin, she too desperately wanted the curse broken and Rin had also been the one who demanded to know why it was so important to Tohru.

Although she knew Rin thought she wasn't up to the task and innocently naive in knowing what, exactly, went on within the curse and Sohma estate, Tohru knew she was wrong. She did know and she shuddered every time one of them was hurt by the cruelty inherent in system and by Akito's hand. Secretly, Tohru thought Rin knew she knew and that was why she tolerated Tohru's interference, company and even found comfort from being with her.

(She guessed Rin would rather die than admit she unwillingly felt a certain fondness for Tohru.)

Alright! Tomorrow she would go talk to Rin. Yes, tomorrow.

Then balking, Tohru thought, _Well, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. No, no. She should just get it over with before she lost her nerve. _Having made up her mind, Tohru was surprised to feel her mother's spirit for a moment as if in agreement.

Bolstered and reassured, she was finally able to go to sleep.

- - -

Tomorrow arrived and sped by too quickly for Tohru's peace of mind. All too soon, on quaking knees, she stood in front of Sensei's dojo, readying herself to face Rin and answer the question she'd asked her about why she needed the curse to break before spring. Firming her chin and spine, she knocked on door to gain admittance into the lion's den.

(Well, she guessed, in this case, a wild, bucking, horse's stall.)

As she greeted Sensei, she didn't know Kagura was listening to every word she said. What Tohru could not know was Kyo had taken to visiting Kagura - often. Kagura had been surprised, and, if truth be told, delighted. Keeping herself, and boar, under control had been hard when he started coming around but she had found as she and Kyo became closer, it had become easier and easier to be herself around him.

With a sinking feeling in her chest, Kagura had almost wanted to tell him to stop seeing her so much. Every single time he showed up, she felt a hope rising she fought to keep down. Wanting Kyo to love her as fiercely as she did him, (_no matter how hard she stomped on her stupid, deaf heart, it refused to listen to reason_) Kagara was having a difficult time maintaining her distance. The worst part was the more Kyo got to know the real her, the more he seemed to like her.

However, because they had gotten closer, she knew there was something seriously up with Kyo pertaining to Tohru. Though she had suspected it before, she was now absolutely positive Kyo had a strong tie and need to be with Tohru. Kagara didn't want to fool herself into thinking if it came down to her or Tohru, she would win. She hated herself for resenting Tohru for something that was their choice. If she really loved Kyo, and she did, she wanted him to be happy.

If that meant he was, from what she gathered and as weird as this sounded, reluctantly in love with Tohru, then she SHOULD wish them both well.

_When Kami made ice freeze in summer._

_No!_ Kagura shook her head. She wasn't going to be selfish and get in the way of Kyo's happiness. But there was something she couldn't put her finger on which gave her pause. She didn't know why, or what it was, yet somehow she KNEW Tohru was an important key not only to Kyo, but to them all.

Starting to get a migraine from trying to clearly understand what was brewing in the back of her mind and pit of her stomach, Kagura was drivened to creep up the stairs to eavesdrop on Tohru and Rin's conversation. She wanted to make sure if she was to lose Kyo to Tohru (_not that there may be a contest anyway - dammit_) it was for the right reasons, instead of Tohru, knowing her tender heart, feeling sorry for him.

Unsure why Tohru felt the urgency to tell her what was bursting inside her, Rin gazed at Tohru with a combination of curiosity, concern and a hint of scorn thrown in just because she felt she should. After Tohru revealed why she'd come, Rin was impatient to hear her answer while pretending she was only somewhat interested in her reason.

As Tohru took a steadying breath and clenched her fists, gathering every ounce of courage she had, Kagara also waited impatiently waited for her to spill the beans - growing more agitated by the second.

Unfortunately for Tohru, she only managed to announce, "I love Kyo and..." without being able to get in the unspeakable torment of him being imprisoned and her steadfast devoted feelings for Yuki before she was hit by an infuriated Kagura.

The last thing Tohru remembered as she faded to black was Kagura yelling, "Why don't you tell him then?!" Aghast, Rin and a rapidly entering Sensei couldn't believe (okay, they could) Kagura had attacked and knocked out Tohru. Kagura was abashed, herself. She hadn't meant to hurt Tohru who certainly hadn't meant to unknowingly hurt her, but she'd lost it and reacted on reflex when she heard what Tohru said.

_So much for good intentions, but still... if Tohru thought she was going to say, 'sorry' she had another thing coming._

- - -

When Tohru came to, her wavering vision saw Kyo's beloved, anxious face hovering over her. Fervently praying he wasn't aware of what she'd said, or why she had come, Tohru heard him say, "Hey, there. You okay?"

"Kyo? What are you doing here?" Tohru asked, befuddled and trying to focus.

"Sensei called me. Man, Tohru. What're you doing fighting Kagura? Are you crazy?"

_Oh dear. _Kagura must have been listening.

By his comment, Tohru was glad to hear Kyo didn't know and with her wits returning, assured him, "I'm fine, Kyo. Really. Don't worry. Kagura and I just had a disagreement, that's all." Tohru didn't blame Kagura for her loss of control, especially since she knew how much she was in love with Kyo. Nevertheless, Tohru felt her rare temper rise. By her natural reaction to Tohru's proclamation, Kagura had cut off the most important part of the speech she'd nervously worked to say.

As she sat up abruptly, Kyo quickly jerked back to avoid getting in her way. Ignoring the dizziness, Tohru declared firmly, "But don't expect me to apologize, because I won't."

_Okaayy.. _Kyo wondered if his temper was rubbing off on Tohru. Not that he minded. He constantly worried over her because he felt she needed to stick up for herself more often. Following the advice of who he considered his real father, (which pertained to things a man shouldn't try to figure out about women) Kyo let the subject drop.

However he did remember when he'd come across a crying Tohru speaking to Shigure who told him Tohru had QUARRELED with Rin. And now KAGURA?! _What was up with that?_ Unable to imagine sweet Tohru in a fight with anyone, much less with two dangerous females of the zodiac, Kyo wasn't certain if this was a good thing or not.

Yeah, he might want Tohru get some gumption, but he didn't want her getting too much gumption. If she did, she might start asking questions he was unprepared (and terrified) to answer.

Gently helping her to her feet, he smiled at her as he said, "Come on. Let's go home." Returning the smile in relief, Tohru nodded in agreement.

_Please God, don't let Yuki hear about this. _Knowing his inquisitive, clever, intelligence, Tohru, after this, definitely wasn't ready to give him the smallest hint of what her intentions were.

As it was, she going to have to be very careful in how she approached Kyo. To her self-chastisement, she had forgotten about Kagura and didn't want her feelings hurt more than they were already. Tohru needed to come up with a plan which wouldn't hurt anyone or give anyone the wrong idea.

As Kyo held her hand as he lead her home, she sighed. _Dear Lord, what a mess._

Although Tohru was an expert at cleaning up messes, this mess was outside her expertise and she felt very alone in the massive, frankly scary, task she had assigned herself.


End file.
